Answering to Dragons
by crazykohai
Summary: We called our fated person or soulmate our One, it is something we all have and destined to have. I have never searched for my One because I never wanted to find them but I did not expect my One to be the one thing I hated most in the world a Lizard (aka dragon). I can't kill him but I can hide and run. (Warning Lemons/Smut, AU, LeviXOC)
1. Chapter 1

"Where do you think you are going" I snarled at the retreating figures, they stopped in their tracks upon hearing my voice. I had a strong suspension about who they were and I narrowed my eyes at them. 'What did they think they were going to accomplish' I thought to myself but they were kids after all and I would have done the same for my friend when I was their age but...

"Kaida-sama please" Armin said whipping around to face me his hood slipping off his face. "We have to sh-she our friend" he pleaded with me. The other three had turned around peeling their hoods off as well their heads hung with shame about trying to sneak out.

"Go back to your rooms" I growled out angrily closing my eyes not desiring to see the hurt in their eyes when they walked past me.

"But," Armin said.

"Rooms, now" I grounded out. I had to be like this otherwise... No, I didn't want to think about it, I just had to be strong for everyone if I wasn't then everything we built will be for nothing. I reopened my eyes giving each one, Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin a disappointed look as they filtered past me. They look like they were about to cry and I felt like a bad parent but I had to remind myself it was necessary to keep them safe. They were too young to remember what we all sacrificed for them and what I had done and would do again for them and the others.

They had gone to their rooms but I continued to look into the vast darkness of the forest thinking about everything and about what I must do. I had to do something otherwise the kids would have gotten into trouble but at least tonight even if I had not caught them Oluo and Hanes were on patrol and would have caught them in my stead. Speaking of Hanes and Oluo they were approaching me fast and as they got closer I heard some of the horses whiney, you would think they would get used to us but they were only reacting instinctively so it wasn't really their fault.

I scoffed in annoyance even if it weren't their fault it was still a couple more horses I would have to sell, they weren't useful if they were afraid of us when we were like that. I would sell them to the next human group I met. Interrupting my thought, I heard two loud thuds after strong breezes threatened to knock me over. And just on cue, their voices springed into action, honestly even if they annoyed me sometimes I could never really get sick of it. I smiled softly, I would really miss this routine over the next couple of weeks.

"Boss," yelled Oluo and not a second later, "Boss" yelled Hanes who tripped Oluo to get to me first.

"Yes," I said.

"Look she smiling, what a rare sight," Hanes yelled. "That's because of me" Oluo yelled at Hanes.

"Anything to report, anything unusual," I said before they continue arguing.

"No," Oluo said straightening his posture when getting in close proximity to me. "Everything all clear," Hanes said finishing the report.

"Good, then I'll be heading back inside momentarily but one last thing I want you two to be in the dining hall at daybreak, I have something to announce to everyone," I said before turning my back on them.

"Boss, can I ask a question," Hanes asked.

I stopped walking and turned my head, "yes?"

"Well, boss you seem a bit tense did something happen. I know Mikasa disappeared but.." Oluo said not finishing his thought.

"Mhhh...The kids tried sneaking out earlier, I don't think they will try again tonight but be extra vigilant tonight in case they try again after all Armin too smart for his own good. I'll explain everything at daybreak so until then good night " I said ending the conservation.

Before I could walk inside I heard the flap of wings accompanied with gusts of wind and whiney of those damn horses and my face grew grim. I thought I would be gone a couple of weeks but how long would it really take me to find Mikasa and would I even find her and if I did would I find her alive. My thoughts were dark and I hoped for the best but I should be crueler and focus on trying hold together what we had. If I leave, I leave them vulnerable which made this a difficult decision but I promised her parents and I never broke a promise.

I stroll through our makeshift home before heading to the dining hall. I was saying goodbye to it, I felt like it would be my last time here so I wanted to memorize everything in exact detail in case I never got back. There was always that possibility and I creaked open the door and peeked in on the sleeping Jean, Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Armin and I knew I had to get back home with Mikasa in once piece. There was no way around it, their faces reminded me what I had to do so no matter what I had to succeed.

After doing my rounds of everything I plopped myself in a chair in front of the fireplace in the dining hall. I stared at the fire and waited for daybreak. The sun eventually began to rise, the light filtering in through the window and I heard everyone filter into the dining hall one by one. After everyone had gathered I got up preparing for the strong objection I would get for my decision. I turned around and faced my people, my eyes wandered through the crowd and I couldn't miss the grim look in the adults' eyes as if they knew what I already planned on doing. The kids from last night Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin wouldn't look me in the eye which I somewhat expected but that was okay, they would be staring me in the eye at the end of my speech and the adults in the room would be the one refusing too.

"As you all know, Mikasa has disappeared when she was out searching for the one, her one. It has been over two months since she last contacted us and many of us believe she is dead or captured. But as you also know she had passed the test marking her capable to endure what the outside world has to offer, thus she knew of the dangers before she left yet there are those among us who would break rules that keep us safe to search for her," I said looking at each one Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin.

I stopped my speech to look at the face of the others trying to gauge their reactions but their faces remained solemn, there was no look of surprise on anyone faces. I sighed before continuing, "Even though everyone knows of the dangers before they venture out she is still one of us. I made a vow and I promised to uphold that vow no matter what so I will leave to search for her today."

I noted the look of surprise on the faces of Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin and before I could continue angry objections from the adults started to fill the hall. I let it go on for five minutes before I yelled, "Enough" and everyone became quiet. I huffed annoyed before continuing, "The decision has been made already, I'm leaving and I will travel **alone,** " I emphasized staring at the group containing Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin. "And while I'm gone Shadis will be in charge. Any concerns or questions will now be directed to him"

I expected these reactions as I walk forward. Some were angry, distressed, worried, and others surprised. I reached the crowd and they refused to part for me which annoyed me they were acting so childish. "Move" I ordered, I hated doing it but they needed to know I was serious. They moved for me instantly, their faces were scrunched up in anger because they were unable to refuse my orders. The only ones who looked at me when I walked past were Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin. I felt a little defeated but it was natural they felt that way, I only had myself to blame.

Before I left the dining hall I turned my head and I looked up at Shadis nodding my head at him. He nodded his head back at me and then he went back to answering everyone's questions. I silently proceeded to the stables to gather my stuff and leave. When I arrived I encountered Jean, Reiner, Connie, Anne, Ymir, and Armin which annoyed me so I pretended they weren't there and began packing my stuff on my horse and just waited for the shit storm.

"We're coming with you Kaida-sama" Jean blurted out. I continued packing up my horse ignoring them, did they really think I would bring them with me. I finished putting my last bag on my horse before Armin confronted me blocking my path to gather the horses I would be selling. "We are not going to let you go alone, Mikasa our friend too!" The rest of them joined in all ushering a "yeah".

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to collect myself before saying anything. I reopened my eyes and calmly stated, "If you wish to follow me then you must pass the test like Mikasa did otherwise you'll just be a burden." I let him digest my words before I said anything else, "Now move," I ordered and he did just that. It was awkwardly silent in the stable but I didn't have to spend much more time in the stable.

I pushed myself up on the back of my horse and nudge him in the ribs with the tip of my boot to make him start moving. I heard the group of friends move out behind me but I didn't look back as I rode out on the road to the outside world. I could feel their eyes plastered on my back angry I was leaving them behind while I search for their friend. I hated the outside world, it was only filled with monsters.

I traveled down the road stopping briefly here and there to give the horses opportunities to eat and drink. I stopped for a few hours when the sun set to give the horses time to rest before we started again. It would take me a total of five days to reach the outside world by horseback which was annoying and occasionally I would feel the presence of those from my patrol group. They never stop to talk to me I suppose they were angry at me but instinctively they had to still check up on me while I was still within our territory.

On the beginning of the sixth day, I left the forest finally reaching the outside world. I pulled the reins making my horse come to a halt and stood upon a hill and looked across the plain below me. All I could see was grass and some trees growing in small clusters, it still looked the same from the last time I saw it. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and white puffy clouds drifted across the sky while strong breezes blew across the plains, plowing down any grass that got in its way. I closed my eyes and inhaled the air brought from far away due to the breeze and from that I took in every scent the air had to offer, categorizing each smell.

Not too far away I scented a caravan of about 40 people, perhaps they needed someone to protect them there were some pretty fierce beasts roaming around these parts excluding me of course. Maybe it was the same caravan Mikasa had traveled with but that was wishful thinking; however, if it was I could gather some information from them. I pulled my black goggles over my eyes and dug the tip of my shoe into the side of my horse to get my horse moving in the direction of the caravan. I also hoped they wanted three horses but if they didn't I could always get rid of them in whatever town or city I ended up in.

It took me more than half the day to intercept their group, it looked like they were preparing to stop for the day. I counted 27 visible individuals the rest I assumed were hidden in the covered wagons, they were probably the elderly, young, or women most humans traveled this way. I stopped 40 feet from the front of the caravan not wanting to spook the travelers.

"Hey mind if I join your group" I called out to few of the men who had stopped what they were doing to see who I was. I continued, "I can be quite beneficial to your small group, I will protect your group free of charge while I travel with you."

One the men closest to me called out, "State your species, woman". I frowned at his words, humans have always been prejudice even within their own species they were.

"Human but I'm a mage so if you are..." I stated my voice hinting my annoyance and before I could finish my sentence the same man cut me off. "We are not against your kind mage we merely asking. One can not be too careful while on the roads. Will you tell us why you are traveling?" These men thought they were so smart if they had any idea what I really was they be shaking in their boots begging me not to kill them.

"I appreciate it if you stop calling me mage. If you wish to call me by something call me Niko and for the reasons for my traveling, I wish to sell these three horses and find my niece..." I stated my annoyance more pronounce than before, I hated them calling me a mage. I dislike being categorized as one even though I said I was one, they were a crazy lot and just hated being called one. "Would you like to buy my horses? I'll make them cheaper if you provide me food until we arrive at the next city."

I waited to hear their reply, some men who weren't there to hear my prospect were called over to discuss it. I started picking at my nails while they discussed whether or not to let me join, little did they know I could hear what they were saying to each other clearly. I decided it was for the better I changed my name, I didn't want to offer my real name to anyone in case it somehow made its way to him even though I made sure to put enough distance between us and him but I still needed to be careful. If he knew where we were he would send others after me no doubt, I did not want any more unnecessary blood on my hands.

"One more question mage, how can you protect us?" a different man said.

"I said call me Niko and not mage," I snapped pulling out one of my guns, aiming and shooting at a duck flying in the sky. It landed I'm guessing 500 yards away from us with a thud. "Does this prove my skill and I hope you don't let it go to waste," I said looking at where the duck landed reholstering my gun.

"Yes, you may join us. We will buy your horses too although we haven't inspected them they look decent. We'll discuss prices after inspection, mage," he said. "Fair enough," I replied nudging my horse again to make it enter the start of their camp. "And my name is not mage, its Niko," I muttered angrily to myself making sure they heard me as I rode past them.

I hoped down from my horse after finding a spot in the camp. I took care of the horses allowing them to appraise the three extra I had brought with me and I also set myself up a makeshift place for me to sleep that night before heading into the center of the camp where the fire and food was. I grumbled inwardly to myself as I walked over to it about how they ripped me off for three decent horses, 'gave me only 4 gold coins shitty human bastards'.

I asked some young girl when I got to the fire where to get food and was directed over to an older woman nearby passing out servings of some type of human food. I took what she handed me, thanking her and found a spot next to the fire and stared at my plate disgusted by it, 'how can they eat this garbage' I thought to myself. I poked at it before finally taking a mouthful because I had to eat something for the next 2 months. When I tasted it I dreaded the next month until we reached...Uggh I couldn't remember the name of it. It didn't really matter there was only a small chance Mikasa was actually there, after all, it was city ruled by lizards and I doubted she got that close to it. She knew better, lizards were by far the worst species I had encountered and I had no wish to encounter one again.

I sat there mulling over where Mikasa could be and picking at my food hoping the people here would come over and start conversing with me. However, I had no such luck that night or even the night after that and one after that. It took me two whole weeks for these people to get comfortable with me and that was only because I chased off bandits. Then I learned some interesting information when they began to finally talk to me which made my heart drop, Mikasa was in the city ruled by those lizards I had no doubt after I heard the story.

The young girls that sat next to me talked about how lucky Mikasa was to be picked up by one of the lizard's scouting groups and how they wished they were chosen instead. My anger could hardly be contained and I snapped my metal spoon in half. How I wished one of these dumb bitches were picked instead. They all grew silent and looked at me staring at the broken spoon in my head before I realized what I did. I giggled trying to cover up snapping the metal spoon, "Ohh god I feel so bad breaking the spoon the metal must have been weak. I just got so excited and I must have squeezed the spoon too hard. I was just thinking about being whisked away by one of those handsome men you described umm...especailly that umm short one you described." I squealed then giggled like they were which hurt my pride immensely. They all burst out in laughter at what I said telling me it was alright the silverware were all super old anyway then they went back to talking again about the men who supposedly took Mikasa.

It made me concerned that Mikasa's one was a damn lizard. If that was the case what would I do, no I just had to think positively they had figured out what she was somehow and they were currently trying to find out where there were others like her. Yeah, that must be what it was I convinced myself and I was glad I placed that spell on her that prevented her from revealing our location or even reveal what she was. But there were ways to figure out what we were even with the spell I placed on her.

The remaining days passed slowly and the closer we got to their city the more anxious I became, it had been 10 years since I last seen a lizard. I had to be careful and was glad I carried with me things that would conceal what I was because I had no spell placed on me masking my true identity. I started using the oil which would conceal my identity three weeks before we would arrive. Two days before arriving I had still spotted no lizards but I did feel the presence of a few which caused me to panic internally and I didn't calm down until they were gone. I couldn't imagine what it would be like walking around through their city constantly feeling their presence and on the last day I saw their collection of cities. The city we would be entering was called Maria, the outermost city.

My breath was taking away from the sight of it and here the people I have been traveling with had no fear at all maybe if I told them what I was maybe they wouldn't have shaken in their boots in fear like I thought they would have. And I wondered if humans had grown extraordinarily more stupid in the ten years since I haven't been to the outside world which seemed true. Going to places like this as a human was like saying kill me now, what were they thinking but I wouldn't know I wasn't human. Well, the city of the lizards was truly massive like these people I traveled with had said but I just didn't believe it. But they also said not just lizards lived there but all sorts of species ranging from humans, mages, elves, and lesser known creatures. Lizards were not known to be so lax concerning other species so I was really suprised to hear it but maybe these lizards were slightly different from the ones I met.

I hated to admit the city was truly magnificent half of it being built in a canyon while being protected by massive walls. But the beauty of it was ruined when I spotted several lizards, the girls in the wagon next to me started to squeal unable to retain their excitement upon seeing them. I nudge my horse in the side making it speed up so I didn't have to be next to the stupid bitches because the only thing I felt when I saw them was dread. Even my nightmares were getting worse each night we got closer to this forsaken place.

We reached one of the many entrances for the city and I felt even more dread as I watched the gate raise for us to enter the city. I was somewhat surprised they let us enter without really checking out who we are but the guards at this gate I guess knew the leader of the group I was traveling with for a really long time so it wasn't a problem. I rode in with the group and turned my head to see the gate lower behind us and my hand reached for my chest to clench it because my chest was throbbing in pain.

"Are you okay because you don't look too good?" asked one of the men I been traveling with. "Ahh...Yes, I just don't like enclosed spaces, let's just say it's because of a bad childhood memory. Well, thank you, I must be on my way" I said in response looking at the man before steering my horse away from the group of travelers. "Well good luck I hope you find your niece, mage" he hollered.

"Goodbye," I shouted back to everyone including that man. They all responded with their goodbyes while I rode off in the other direction and I was glad I was done pretended to be one of them it was really tiring. Now I could focus on finding Mikisa in the massive cities of Lizards. I followed the advice from one of the travelers about cheap lodging near a place where it was easy to pick up a lot of information. "Said it was inside the City of Rose" I mumbled to myself pushing my horse forward through this settlement, district or whatever they called it here.

'To get to the City of Rose have to get through this settle pass through its gates, through the countryside and through another set of gates to get there.' I thought to myself looking out the crudely drawn map one of the travelers did for me. I sighed frustrated shoving the paper in my pocket continuing to my destination, I was so tense feeling so much dread because of the presence of so many lizards. When I reached the gate I was glad it was open because I noticed only lizards were stationed at them and I did not have any desire to speak to one unless I had to.

After I passed through the first gate I was in the countryside where farmers were hard at work. It seemed peaceful but even though it seemed that way I couldn't relax and I continued forward memorizing my surroundings in case I ever needed it. I reached the second gate and it too was open and I was happy once more that I didn't have to speak to any lizards. The sun was just dipping below the horizon when I made it to the place he told me about and just like he said there was a sign falling off its hinges which read 'Bean's and Sonny's Lodging'. My only thoughts about this were, 'it would be quite a tale to tell when I got home'.

I opened the door entering the building a bell chiming when I did so. I walked slowly and warily to the front desk looking around for someone to help me and stood there for some time before an older man came from around a corner behind the desk. "How may I help you, today?" he said drawing out each word slowly.

"One room for me and one stall for my horse, no names and no questions and this is yours," I said staring at the man in front of me sliding all my profits from the horses to him. He slapped his hand immediately down on the gold coins when I removed my hand and he pulled them towards him while his other hand rummaging for something under the desk. His hand stops moving because I'm guessing he found what he was searching for and he pulls his hand out from underneath the desk. He deposits a key on the desk, "Your room is 4 have a nice stay" he said his voice still monotone before walking away very slowly from the desk with his profits.

I stared for a while where the man disappeared before I walked out to tend to my horse. Before I could put my horse in the stall in the stable I had to clean it due to how fifthly it was. After cleaning the stall it made me weary about what my room would look like and I could only imagine as I inserted the key into the lock of my room. I opened the door and peeked inside and it was better than how I envisioned it. The room was a bit gross but there was no bugs running around and the bed was clean just a little dirty from lack of use but I had yet to see the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and it was actually the cleanest thing in my room which shocked me.

I was a little happy and peeled my clothes off thankful I could wash some of the grime away from my journey here. I stood in the shower letting the layers of dirty wash away, it feel good. I rolled my aching shoulders directly under the spray of the shower feeling a little relief as the warmth of the water soaked into my skin. I rubbed in between my shoulders the ache I always felt between them never disappeared because I refused to change. I promised myself I would not change unless completely necessary because when I ever I did...I sighed turning the water off, a thought for another day I suppose.

I put fresh clothes on, they were exact a replica of the clothes I had on but these were clean. They weren't my battle clothes but they were pretty close to it, I wished I could have worn my battle clothes but that would arouse too much suspension if I did. Instead, I had to deal with this. I pulled on my underwear, they were neither sexy or cute as the females at home called them but I wasn't seeking suitors so it was fine. Next, I pulled on my pants, they were leather and really uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time but they were a little loose since I lost some weight on my trip here so it wasn't too bad. I lost the weight because I wasn't eating enough let alone eating quality food which would keep up with all calories my body consumed. Following were my boots which matched the material and color of my pants, they were both black and leather.

I stared at the corset, it was by far the worse to wear and thinking about putting it back on was making me ache. Wearing it wouldn't be too bad if it was not layered with lizard's scales, dark green lizard scales which was making me remember the past. I shook my head I know I shouldn't complain about it, they were used as the material for the corset solely to protect my most vulnerable parts my stomach and neck. With much grumbling, I pulled the corset which matched the same color as the rest of my clothes on and laced it up before pulling my messy and wet hair into a loose bun. I stared into the mirror, tonight I would begin my hunt for Mikasa.

I strolled outside and it was well dark out, I would have a few hours to gather information before turning in for the night, luckily I did not have to walk far the bar was practically next door, and just like the lodging the sign was barely readable it to falling off its hinges. The sign read, 'Titans Bar and Lounge' and someone scribbled graffiti underneath the name, 'Cadets don't get eaten by Titans, Titans don't get killed by ...strongest soldier', I couldn't make out what it said after by and before strongest. It didn't really matter, it was just graffiti done by some kid.

I began opening the door hesitantly and was almost knocked over by some intoxicated trolls heading out. I wanted to yell at them but I couldn't cause trouble or draw attention to myself and I took a deep breath and entered. I was assaulted by so many scents it was almost overwhelming and I scrunched up my nose in disgust since most were not pleasant smells but then one smell penetrated my nose which took the air right from my lungs, it was my one or I think it was. Everyone always described it differently, but something in me told me it was.

I search the crowded bar looking for him, I couldn't find him maybe I was imagining it because the smell had disappeared but then what was that odd sensation that I felt when I smelt that wonderful scent...

* * *

"Hange, you might have done a good thing today," he said his voice low as he searched the crowded bar before his eyes stopped on the woman who had just walked in. "Remind me to thank you later four-eyes" he grumbled getting out of his seat to quickly which was unlike him.

"Wait Leviiiii. What did I do!? I need to know," she screamed while trying to get out of her chair. The unlucky patrons closest to her were attempting to ignore her, they were used to the ruckus she caused every time she and her group visited the establishment but it was still hard to ignore. She made it out of the chair but only a foot away, she was on the floor face down crying intoxicated, balling "Leviiii," loudly over and over again. "Do you have diarrhea, it that why you are in such a rush shorty!" she wailed. "Don't leave me..."

The woman who just walked in looked around the bar shock and bewilderment written clearly across her face but it quickly returned to its usually calm and collected demeanor. However, she had stood in that spot too long as the door swung open behind her and two kids rough housing knocked into her. All three tumbled onto the floor her on the bottom, the boy had landed in her chest head first while the girl had landed on her friend and was accidentally pushing her friend's face further into her chest. More kids from the same group entered behind them and a few snickers could be heard from them when they saw the predicament Sasha and Eren had gotten into.

"Can you please get off" the woman groaned trying to pull herself out from underneath them her face crinkled in discomfort. Sasha looked at the woman in shock, "Can you get off I'm a little uncomfortable" the woman repeated her eyes not on Sasha but what was pressed against her chest. Sasha followed where the woman's eyes were looking at before sputtering a slew of apologies, "I'm sorry, Sorry, I didn't mean to" while pulling her hand away and scurrying off of the Eren and the woman.

Eren immediately gasped for air pushing himself away from the woman and into a sitting position. He sat there still gasping for air his eyes closed while trying to yell at his companion, "Sa-Sasha were you try-trying to kill me? Anyway, what the hell were you pushing my face in, whatever it was it was smothering me."

He heard the laughter of everyone behind him except Sasha who was only uttering sorries, he opened his eyes and saw a woman sitting across from him who looked really angry. "Were yo-you th-the o-one who Sa-Sasha was smo-smothering me-me with?" he stuttered pointing a finger at the woman. "Eren, Mikasa will be so jealous when she finds out you had your face in another woman's chest" giggled a blonde girl.

"Why would she care, Christa?" shouted Eren but he paused momentarily when he saw hatred and extreme disgust flicker across the woman's face which was not only directed at him but all his friends. He thought he must have made her really mad and felt bad because it was his fault for knocking her down in the first place, "Sorry, here let me help you up" he offered.

"I don't need your help, you and your friend have done enough tonight" she bit out harshly while she picked herself up and off the floor. She brushed herself off while refusing to look at them before pushing past Eren's group of friends to walk out of the bar in a huff. Eren and Sasha watched her dumbly and not paying attention to what was happening in front of them failing to notice who now stood in front of them.

Eren and Sasha's friends turned their head back planning on teasing them about what just happened for the rest of the tonight until they noticed none other than their corporal standing there looking very angry. He always looked angry but they could almost feel his angry without him utter any sounds. Their faces grew pale at the sight of him and they followed his gaze and saw he was glaring at Eren and Sasha who had failed to notice the glaring of their menacing corporal. Eren was the last to notice Levi standing in front of him and he only noticed then because Sasha yelled, "It was all Eren's fault" before running off. Eren who still has not gotten up, turned his head around to see two very shiny and clean boots in front of him, and he had a very good idea who it was because he had just cleaned these boots a few hours ago. He gulped very loudly before he slowly looked up at his Corporal and his eyes grew wide and face paled when he saw Levi's face. 'He looks more pissed than usual' was his only thoughts as tried to scramble for safety, "Sorry corporal. I don't know what I did wrong but whatever I did I'm so sorry I won't do it again. Never again I promise".

When he tried to get to the safety of his friends he noticed they were all but gone and unfortunately for Eren, he wasn't fast enough to get away from Levi's rage. With one kick Eren was rolling around in pain, "Shithead consider yourself lucky with just that after touching what's mine" he growled out. "Corporal, I don't know what you are talking about" Eren whimpered out because of the pain he was feeling but Levi never answered him choosing to leave him on the floor before walking out of the bar.

* * *

I stood outside the bar fuming, those damn lizards bastards had Mikasa because that blonde girl had mention Mikasa's name so she was here but where was she exactly in this dreadful place, there was too many smells for me track her. It was irritating that I would have to wait to follow that kid named Eren back to where ever he lived to find Mikasa. It made me wonder if he was Mikasa's one but if he was her one he was a damn lizard. What would I do then...I would have to access the situation more before I decided anything, first I had to get to Mikasa then I would be the rest later.

I couldn't help but reply the memory of when those kids fell on me, they were damn lizards and they were on me and touching me, it was repulsive. However, they were strange lizards though because they were laughing and having fun, the ones I knew never behaved like that. I bite at my thumb's nail my irritation growing it didn't really matter, I could forget this whole place once I got home with Mikasa...

"That's a disgusting habit" I heard someone say and my hand was smacked away from my face. I should have gotten angry instantly but I got weirded out instead as I felt something similar to a zap of electricity run through my body beginning where he touched me. It was an odd sensation and I recoiled away from him immediately disliking the feeling because of how pleasant and calming it was. I turned and face the person and even before I saw him I disliked him, not only because of that weird sensation or the fact he slapped my hand away from my face, but because I didn't feel him sneak up on me, it unnerved me. This man's eyes were gray, sharp, and intimidating which made me even more nervous.

We stared at each other in complete silence, I was more stunned and confused than anything trying to figure out what species he was but I couldn't figure it out. This was the first time I had so much difficulty figuring out someone's species but then I saw his eyes wander over my body, 'was he checking me out' I thought. 'No, he couldn't be' I assured myself but I saw something like a glint of approval in his eyes when they made contact with my own eyes again, there was also a slight smirk on his face which wasn't there in the beginning.

"Prick who do you th-" I began to snap but he interrupted. "Disgusting mouth too, I'll have to correct that too I suppose," he stated out loud more for his ears than mine and continued, "Any other disgusting habits you have," he asked me.

"What," I asked.

"Tchh. Nevermind. What's your name?" he said.

"Name?" I repeated what he said becoming more confused, was this man insane.

"Are you deaf and dumb, brat. I asked for your name and I also want to know your species too," he said becoming annoyed.

"Name and species, as if shorty," I laughed out loud, trying to get rid of the unease I felt from being so close to this man, he had no smell too which caused me more anxiety."I got better things to do than spend it talking to your crazy ass" I said walking away from him hoping he would leave and not follow me, I did not want to cause a ruckus in this place I had no clue what type of laws they had and that man there was something strange about him. I still had to find Mikasa too but I could also begin tomorrow. The best course of action for tonight is to head back to my room at the lodge and look tomorrow because the lizard kids had uniforms on so it shouldn't be too hard to track down their headquarters.

"Tchh"

Damn asshole but I kept my head forward not allowing myself to look behind me no matter how much I wanted to because I couldn't show how uneasy I felt because he could be a species that would attack if I should show any weakness. I reached my door without any trouble and I was sure he wasn't following but why did I still feel uneasy, the only thing I could think of was I was in a lizard city so that why I felt uneasy still. I put my key in the lock and opened my door, and entered flickering the light on. In the midst of closing the door behind me, something collided with me taking me by surprise.

I didn't have much time to respond as I was thrown across the room landing on the ground next to the bed with a thud. I heard my room's door shut after my impact with the floor and my only thought was 'What the hell' before I felt the weight of whatever had collided with me on me. It made me panicked and I rolled around a couple of times with the thing on me and I attempted to kick and shove the thing off me or at least get the upper hand but I failed each time. Every time I came close to getting it off I felt those damn sparks of electricity again. They would shoot through me causing a strange warmth to spread through my body causing me to recoil thus, allowing whatever it was to get the upper hand again. Me and this thing went back and forth and I started getting concerned because it felt like it wasn't just wrestling me for control it was groping me, slight touches here and there on my ass and chest.

I finally was able to push my attacker off and went for my guns only to find an empty holster, my eyes went wide how did I not feel them being removed. "Looking for these shity brat," hissed a familiar male voice which drew my attention. It was the man from earlier and he sat there twirling one of my guns while he looked around the room. "Could you pick a dirtier place to lodge in, brat?" I was stunned and out of breath but I had to play it cool, let this man think he has the upper hand since he had my gun so I can find out what he wants.

"What do you want," I asked. He stopped twirling my gun and looked back at me, "Now the shitty brat wants to talk" he said rolling his eyes, "Well, it's simple I want you."

"Me?" I asked maybe he wanted me for a job I heard about that and I also read about it in books about how people were selected for expeditions or quests. I would have to turn him down if that was the case... "I want to fuck you, don't make me repeat myself," he growled out. Wait...did he just say what I thought he said. The words sunk in after they repeated themselves several times in my head before I scrambled for the door but I never got there. I was confused as to why my first instinct was to run like a weak creature, I should have attacked and killed him instead.

He grabbed my wrist pulling me back and onto the bed. "Look, I'm not going to force you, shitty brat so calm down but" I didn't let him finish his sentence and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me it feels weird," I yelled feeling that strangeness pulse through me again.

"How?" he said curiously reaching out for my hand. "I said don't," and scooted away from him and further up on the bed.

"I want to know if you feel the same thing I feel when we touch. That's all stupid brat," he growled reaching out for me again. The weirdest thought went through my head, 'he's your one'.

"You can't be my one, I won't accept it," I yelled to myself out loud trying to deny what my mind told me. My freakin out made him stop reaching for me, he probably thought I was insane but he was also insane so it didn't really matter. "It doesn't make sense I should be able to smell you but you don't have a smell," I said eyeing him with caution, after all these years I find my one or think I find my one but I still couldn't smell him so he might not be my one. If he was my one why here in this place. I didn't want to find my one, I had enough to do. It just wasn't fair...

"What does One mean?..." he demanded but I did not answer him and he got angrier, "What the hell does One mean?..." he repeated but I think he understood what I meant because his eyes light up in some type of recognization and then he moved on to the second part of my sentence, "I don't have a smell".

"Smell?..." he asked himself continuing his train of thought while staring at me. "That shitty glasses as if I will fucking thank her now" he snarled and dug something from his pocket before pulling it out and tossing it across the room. "Better?" he asked looking back at me and that's when the smell that I got a brief whiff of assaulted my nose again. But it was so much stronger from being enclosed in such a small place and I closed my eyes enjoying it. It smelled so wonderful and I couldn't help but hum a small, "yes" being so complainant which was the opposite of my personality.

"Can I touch you?" he asked next as if he was testing the waters. I reopened my eyes my body having already relaxed succumbing to that smell already and I wondered why he was asking for permission. A piece of me knew why and it fought desperately to wake me up but the word still drifted off my tongue so easily, "yess". The smell was like a drug so addicting, so this is what finding the one was like no wonder we are inseparable from them when we finally meet them. That small piece of me continued to fight telling me this wasn't me but the smell was so intoxicating making me yearn for him. I wanted him to touch me and cover me in kisses that I never had.

He looked around the room, "Tch..this place will have to do, I can't wait any longer" I heard him mutter but his words never registered. "Can I take your boots off?" he asked and I hummed a small, "yes". Everything he asked of me I wanted to do because I just didn't want that smell to disappear plus I wanted him touching me already, I was desperate for his touch. I watch the same smirk he had when he was looking me up and down return. That piece of me was still there wanting to kick him in the face because he was smirking but I didn't bother everything felt too good and why ruin it.

"Can I take your pants off?" he asked next after removing my boots, "I'm sure they are uncomfortable." he continued. "yes" I answered wiggling my hips to help him get them off when he hooked his fingers in the belt loops. That piece of me denying him never left me in peace whispering this was going too fast which I agreed with but I just didn't care why would I if he was my one we were meant to be together after all. The whispers continued saying stuff like I was going to get hurt in the end but it seemed silly to me since he was my one. We don't hurt our one and our one doesn't hurt us I had never heard of it before so why would it be any different for me...

"Good girl," he said his voice becoming husky and he grabbed my ankle pulling me closer to him so he now hovered above me. I let him it felt good with him being so close to me, above me, dominating me. I also enjoyed the contact with his bare skin too, it brought back the tiny sparks of electricity, they traveled through my body igniting that strange warmth again and causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. I could see and think but everything was out of focus but then I saw his hand reaching for my face and I met it half way and I pushed my face against it enjoying his touch and warmth. His hand was rough and calloused but soft at the same time, how odd.

I stared up at him after nuzzling his hand and saw him lean his face down to me pressing his lips against mine. They were so gentle and soft as they moved over mine, it felt heavenly and I thought why I have never tried kissing before but these soft kisses didn't match him. Either way gentle or rough I wanted more and brought my hand up to his face my fingers brushed his cheek while we kissed and I ran my fingers along his jaw line. I realized didn't just want more I needed more and I timidly kissed back, his eyes widen slightly but he never stopped kissing me but it became more heated, more hungry, more desperate after I started kissing back. It was the same for me as well but my kisses in return were probably sloppy and clumsy compared to him since he was other he definitely been with others. The thought sparked a small spark of jealousy in me he had touched others like he was touching me; however, the thought also made me insecure. What if he desired those other females still after being with me.

He pulled away and I grabbed his hair trying to keep him there. Why was he pulling away was I doing something wrong perhaps it was my lack of experience in kissing, "No," I growled, peeling my lips back in a threatening snarl, he would not leave me after giving me a taste. All the awful feelings I been feeling for the past ten years, all the stress from running everything at home were gone and it was wonderful. He was not going to leave...and I heard a chuckle before I could pull him back down.

"You'll get everything in due time, shitty brat," he said thrusting his hips into mine and couldn't remember when he had pushed himself between my legs. The thought was lost when the thrust caused pleasure ripples to go through me along with unintelligible noise to filter out of my mouth, "nhhh." I was desperate for the feeling again and experimentally rolled my hips back causing me to make the same noise again and him to grunt. Before I could do it again he grabbed me by my waist and pinned me to the bed, "Shitty brat...Damn you be patient, I'm aching too."

He continued, "Christ who knew you would be so wanton, bloody hell you were so scared of me not too long ago must be the pull of the ..." he muttered staring at me. "Damn it... Whatever, open your mouth" he commanded not caring about whatever he was thinking about. I did just as he asked and he leaned back down sticking his own tongue in my open mouth. His tongue was relentless tasting my mouth, running it along my teeth and the roof of my mouth. I think he decided he liked my reaction from where he kept swirling his tongue along the roof of my mouth because he kept doing it.

"Taste..so..good..Shitty brat" he said in between kisses tugging on my lip with his teeth each time he uttered a word. I wanted him closer but this damned material was in the way. I clawed at it trying to get it off but I was having a hard time with it.

"Fuck woman, you're going to wreck my shirt." he cursed pulling away from the kiss and then effectively pulled my hands away from him. Salvia trailed between us and only broke when he put more distance between us, dribbling down my chin. I was such a proud creature and he had reduced me to such an embarrassing state.

He let go of my hands but when he did I panic and fought to reach for him but he slapped my hands away commanding me again, "tch. hold on" he snarled as he pulled off his shirt. The command somewhat cleared my mind and I stopped clawing to get to him, maybe because I knew he wasn't going anywhere now. I just stared up at him taking in every part of him, my breath catching in my throat when he finally removed his shirt. Never have I seen such a beautiful man, his muscles were so well defined. I had seen a lot of men in general naked or half naked so I was used to it because of what we were; however, it felt different looking at him and nothing I had seen could compare to him

"See something you like brat," he smirked and I turned my head to the side avoiding his gaze and also his cocky grin. My cheeks proceeded to heat up in embarrassment for gawking at him. "That's no good," he hummed most likely commenting on me turning my head away from his gaze but I couldn't help it I felt so vulnerable and small compared to him and I shouldn't feel that way but at the same time I felt needy causing me to be bold and act out of place clawing at him like a damn animal. He did not give me much time to think about my conflicting actions and feelings because I felt his fingers ghost over my clothed core causing me to gasp.

I still refused to turn my head back and he pressed his finger down towards my core through my underwear making me moan. He kept pressing there and rubbing it causing something to tighten in my abdomen. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling and began rocking my hips against his finger coming...coming closer to whatever that feeling was but then he abruptly stopped pulling his fingers away too before I could relieve myself. I whipped my head back to face him annoyed he had stopped.

"Better," he said now that I was looking at him but I continued to glare at him. He only smirked, "No need to be so pissy, I'll make you feel good but I want something in return brat" I felt him ease his hand in my underwear and he started rubbing my folds directly making me produce a lusty moan, the feeling was beginning to return full force. But. then. he. stopped.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked and I could only nod my head weakly. Then I heard the rustle of a zipper being zipped down and he grabbed on of my hands yanking it down soon after pressing it against something hot, very hot. "Up and down, Can you handle that brat?" he asked and I just stared up into his eyes dumbly in a daze. "If you can then I'll make you feel good," he said flicking my throbbing clit making me moan softly but he didn't continue like I wanted him to.

My eyes lowered from his face and peeked at what was in my hand "Oi! perverted brat you can look all you want but start moving your hand" he growled thrusting into my hand emphasizing what he meant for me to do. Just like he asked me to I started moving up his length, slowly at first unsure what to do but like he promised he started massaging me again rubbing against my clit. The feeling was building again coiling tightly in my gut but every time I got close to that feeling he stopped because I had stopped my moving my hand.

I was becoming frustrated and I gripped his length tighter and begin moving my hand faster over him. "Shit not too tight, brat" he hissed, pinching my clit making me yelp in pain when I didn't listen to him. After I loosened my grip on his length, I started to experiment with it while trying to deal with the onslaught of pleasure he gave me It was sweet torture, I wished it would last forever. To be with him, to feel like this, never have the feeling of being complete and whole stop.

First, he breached my folds dipping past them with one finger much to my discomfort and also my pleasure. "So tight" he hissed pumping his finger in and out of me. Noises I didn't think were possible slipped from my mouth, I stopped some others I weren't able to. After he added a second finger, I couldn't stop the noises from exiting my mouth, I just dug my nails further into his shoulder with my free hand lost in the pleasure of it all. I was surprised he hadn't scolded me for that yet or maybe he liked it since he moaned softly when I dug my nails deeper into his skin.

I learned while experimenting with his length he didn't want me to grip it too tight but he didn't want me to grip it to loose either. Each time I pleased him he would grunt softly and praise me, every praise he gave added to the sensations building in my stomach because he chose to whisper in my ear. The whispers made me shiver in delight, his hot breath making me squirm under him. After praising me he would alternate between soft butterfly kisses and rough bites on my neck that I was sure would leave marks for a couple days but it didn't bother me.

"That's it, good girl" he praised me and I drowned out the negative voice my head only caring about his voice. I decided I like his voice it praising me and I liked his kisses too. I was having trouble moving my hand up and down his length, he was just terrible hot in my hand and not only that he was rubbing my insides. The feeling was overwhelming,

"My one, mine" I began calling and chanting when I felt close to my end. "Call me-" he grounded out but I didn't catch it because my screams shrill and ear-shattering drowned it out. "Mine, my one" I repeatedly moaned and I heard him say "Fuck it, doesn't matter right now." he groaned as my fingers continued to dance across his length while he massaged my insides. I was so close and then euphoria erupted through me and I screamed, "my one" possessively while raking my nails down his back. The warmth, peace to my inner turmoil and pleasure he gave me was mine only and I decided I would kill anyone who decided to disrupt it.

He pulled his fingers out of me making me inhale sharply I felt extremely sensitive down there and he placed it on the bed next to us scrunching up the sheets focusing on his own pleasure his other hand pawed and fumbled with my corset trying to get it off. His breathing quickened against my neck small grunts escaping his throat a hot and wet tongue lapped up my neck before I felt teeth sink in the crook of my neck. I screamed in pain and also pleasure before I felt a hot sticky liquid cover my hand and partially my arm. My hands had fallen weakly by my side long before my scream had died down and turned into labored breathing. I felt an apologizing tongue at my throbbing neck after he withdrew his teeth. It hurt but it didn't hurt that bad, I was sure it would be extremely painful along with being black and blue the next day.

He pulled away from my neck after thoroughly lapping my neck and looked me in the eye. His molten gunmetal eyes were dilated from the pleasure he had just received, they also promised more pleasure for the both of us.

"Feels so good when you touch me" I panted enjoying the afterglow of what we had just shared but the voice was back objecting this, nagging me something was wrong. I tried pushing it away but it persisted, 'ask what he is, what his species is, ask' and with an irritated huff I gave in to the voice, "What species are you" I asked lazily still in a daze, still feeling that tingling sensation.

"Dragon, I waited such a long time for you I promise you I will not let you go," he confessed his breaths slow and heavy from his relief. He was rushing to finish undoing my corset being compelled by the same disillusioned influence I was under. **I was under.** "What species are you?" he asked in return but I was in shock and I did not answer. He pushed my hair away from my face with his other hand and little did he know what I was thinking. My thoughts at the moment were in this order, 'I'm in bed with a lizard. I let him touch me. He is my one. Absolutely disgusting. Is there a way to forget this?' All the happiness and carefree feelings I had disappeared and were replaced with hatred, anxiety, disgust, dread, and fear. The feelings that I always had returned full force and I was beginning to feel normal again or as close I could get to my normal self considering what I had just done with one the creatures I detested with all my being.

He pulled the last string of my corset and it fell open revealing a nasty surprise for him. "What the hell is this? Woman, why do you have dragon hide layering the inside of your corset?" I took this opportunity finding my strength renewed and I kick him in the stomach and then in the groin. I pushed him off of me with little effort as he cradled his stomach and lower regions, glaring daggers at me, if looks could kill I'm sure I would have dropped dead. I wiped my hands furiously on the bed trying to get any residue from him off of me.

"Exactly what it looks like you damn lizard. The skin of a lizard I had the honor of killing and skinning myself. Believe it wasn't the only one I killed either, I killed so many I lost count I honestly enjoy it. How I see it is there are less lizards roaming around all because of me" I screamed feeling tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I have the worst luck," I muttered hysterically digging in my bag for the thing I needed. "I can't believe it. I let a scaley freakin dirty lizard touch me," I ranted until I found what I was looking for in my bag.

His eyes seemed to glow with rage as he saw what dangled in my hand. "Shitty fucking brat as if I'll let you" he cursed getting ready to counter but I wouldn't allow it. I took the gun he had carelessly left on the floor and I shoot him in the shoulder and then in the leg. They were not death shots and they wouldn't kill him either even if I left him without any first aid. I wish I could deliver a death shot but my heart would not allow me to kill him. I heard you weren't allowed to even intentionally hurt your one but I just proved that wrong. I didn't really want to shoot him but the bullets would prevent him from chasing after me because they contained potent magic that paralyzed anyone I shoot.

I pulled on a pair of gloves not wanting to touch him, I wasn't even embarrassed the rest of me was unclothed as long I had a pair of gloves on to prevent me from touching his bare skin was all I cared about. I had no desire to feel that spark ever again even though I wanted it now along with that stupid happiness that lasted less than an hour. I walked over to where he laid on the other side of the bed, the force of the bullets causing him to fall off on the other side. He eyes glared up at me and I felt a pain in my heart seeing him hurt and in pain. I felt the beginning of tears but I wiped them away with the back of my hand, I couldn't afford to be weak.

I carefully leaned down and picked up one of his arms putting it in the cuff and successfully attached it to the bed without our bare skin touching. "Na-name...Shitty...Brat" he whispered. I was a little shock he was able to speak maybe it was a bad batch of bullets.

I ignored his request and started dressing but I could feel his eyes on me, I should have dressed where he couldn't see I wasn't sure why I didn't. Maybe it was to torment him show him what he would never have because of what he was, a monster. I was sure if he was watching his eyes were brimming with an unimaginable angry, I only wish I felt just anger like him. I stopped a couple times to wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and for some strange reason gave in to his request, "Kaida. My name is Kaida" I spoke softly. I wasn't sure why I told him my name maybe I wanted his name and it was only fair I gave him my name, it just felt right at the time. Part of me wanted to hear him say my name but he never did.

"Me-means...Lit-tle...dra-dragon" he choked out.

"I know... What's your name?" I asked I had to know I couldn't die without ever knowing my one's name.

"...Levi.." It was such a fitting name for him, I liked it perhaps I only liked it just because he was my one. I even felt a little different about dragons which bothered me that someone such as the one had such a great influence on us.

"We will never meet and if we do meet again I will kill you" I spoke my voice softer than I wanted it to be, I wanted my voice to be cold, nonchalant, and uncaring instead.

"I..w-will...find...you" he hissed out the rage clearly evident in his voice. I only hoped he wouldn't because then I would have to kill him to maintain my people's happiness. "Then I will kill you," I said somberly closing the door behind me, those were my last words to him and it felt like my heart had sunk to the bottom of my stomach. The only image of him I had in my head was him on the ground bleeding and hurt not just physically but mentally, he too had waited for something like what we called the one and unfortunately for him he got me...

 **Preview of Next Chapter**

"Kill the shitty four eyes then," he responded which took me by surprise. 'Does he not care if I kill one of his own or was he bluffing' I thought.

"Leviiii why do you have to be so mean. I know you would miss me if I died," Hange whined as big tears trailed down her face. I couldn't tell if her tears were real or fake.

"Shut your trap shitty four eyes and die," he snapped at her before looking me in the eye and began walking closer to where we stood. I swallowed nervously unable really to look away from his glare, 'He really didn't care' I thought which made her a useless hostage so I did what I could and threw her into him and ran towards the cliff. I heard a small "uhmp" when Hange collided with Levi given me enough time to jump.

"I'll never belong to a scaley lizard bastard such as yourself, I rather die," I yelled as I threw myself off the side of the cliff.

"Wait," I heard Levi screamed, but his voice was snuffed out the moment I jumped so if he said anything else I didn't hear it. He couldn't even follow me because I had shot him I wondered what he was thinking since he probably thought I was committing suicide.

As I fell I forgot him and I felt the age-old ache between my shoulders and I wanted nothing better than to stretch them to relieve that ache, it had been 10 years since the last time I had stretched them but that last time was not for enjoyment. I wanted to forget and as I fell I did just that, the air rushed past me as I plummeted to the earth below and it felt so good. I turned and faced the ground, everything was so beautiful like this when it just me and the deafening roar caused by falling through the sky. My clothes and hair whipped in the air wildly as I fell closer to Earth and all I could think about was how much I had missed this feeling...


	2. Chapter 2

The door clicked closed and I leaned against the door slightly and stared at the sky. The night stars sparkled but their brightness lacked compared to home, I should have never have ventured to the outside world. I did not understand why my one was a dragon, my, no our nemesis. He could never be my one, the person who rule my people by my side because the moment he found out my species and the species of my people he would finish what they started. It sent chills down my spine, I didn't want to give up that one... Familiar voices drifted where I stood and I remembered my mission and I also had a time limit too. My eyes shifted to the door behind me thinking of the shorty who would be completely on the war path after the bullets' magic wore off. Yes, a time limit and not a long one and my eyes shifted to the group of noisy and intoxicated teens.

"Eren what the hell did you do to piss off Corporal this time?" asked a boy. I studied his face I did not remember him...

"Yeah Er-Eren" mumbled a girl stuffing her face. with food, the same girl who fell on top of me in the bar. Her name was Sasha if I remembered correctly.

"Probably missed a spot shining his shoes," snickered one of the boys. I never caught the name of that one who was with the girl Sasha.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it" snickered another boy.

"Or caught him doing the nasty in the showers again" mumbled the girl stuffing more food in her mouth with a straight face. Everybody but the boy Eren was laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah, I remember that now," the girl named Christa said and giggled.

"I did not! I never have!" shouted Eren. "Oww," he whined in pain gripping his stomach with his free hand.

"It's okay Eren, nothing to be embarrassed about," the boy said who was helping Eren walk. He was still snickering much to Eren's distress.

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do anything," Eren whined. They group of teens continued their teasing nonstop and I wondered what they had meant when they said doing the nasty, and why someone would have gotten in trouble for that?

I moved quietly behind the group of teens totaling eleven, those lizards multiplied fast like vermin it did not matter if they didn't find their fated person they would still have children with others unlike us. It was disgusting and made me antsy maybe he had children, no it was better I didn't think about it, it's not like I will ever meet him again. Trying to shake the ill thought I continued to stalk them but my target was Eren, he was mentioned having a connection with Mikasa and the way the Crista girl spoke he appeared to Mikasa's one. I followed behind them all without them noticing me, I wasn't trying too hard either and I ended up at a rundown castle in a forest next to the canyon I remembered seeing on the hill before entering the city of lizards. Guards were posted but they were not very good guards because I easily slipped past them entering the same door the kids did. Although the kids were out of sight they made enough noise in which I easily followed. The entire place reeked of Mikasa which was a good sign it meant she was here at least and if she wasn't here currently then she was here not too long ago. She would be close by if she wasn't here.

"Mikasa, Mikasa" Sasha yelled, "Eren had his head in some beautiful woman's chest." They thought I was beautiful..?

"No, I didn't. Well, yes I did but it was an accident. Sasha you were the one who pushed me into her!"

"..."

"Ow, Ow, Ow, put me down on the bed. Ow, that fucking hurts, be more careful" Eren bit out.

"How did he get hurt?" a woman asked and I knew immediately who it was, it was Mikasa.

"Owww. Mikasa, why did you do that?" I heard Eren whine again.

"Usual, Corporal" spoke everyone in unison that brought home Eren.

"That damn midget I'm going to kill him" Mikasa snapped, Mikasa never snapped it was odd to hear. Then it dawned on me. Aww so he was her One, he made her show more emotions than she ever showed at home, it was good but what did that mean for me... I could not let him find me, Mikasa proves that much with her One by changing so much. It made me wonder if she would turn traitor to make her One happy but maybe she wouldn't she sounded like she wanted to kill their leader. Maybe she was still the same girl I knew.

I brought my finger and started chewing on my nail while waiting for the kids to head to bed. The moment I began chewing on my nail I thought of Levi and withdrew my hand immediately tucking my thumb in a closed fist. My bad habit of chewing on my nail was officially gone, Keith wouldn't have that to yell at me anymore. I was slouch against the wall which was around the corner where they were for ages before they filtered to their own rooms down the hallway. I waited to hear the lights switches in their room twice before I moved which signaled that they went to bed for the night.

"Eren I'm going to bed, good night," Mikasa spoke softly and I heard the soft patter of her feet heading my way. Finally. Mikasa rounded the corner and threw her up against the wall covering her mouth. The only sound was a soft thud, nothing that would arouse suspicion. I felt her body tense preparing to fight me, she had grown soft in the outside world to lose so easily.

"Grown soft Mikasa, thought I trained you better," I whispered and I felt her body relax. I released my hold and back away so she could see me. "Kaida!?..You shouldn't be here!" she panicked looking around. "You are lucky that midget or eyebrows aren't here."

"Neither should you. What were you thinking coming here? And what do you mean lucky? You think I can't handle myself, at least I'm not happy being surrounded by lizards." I scolded.

"I can't help it...my one is a lizard," she spoke her eyes looking away from mine most likely in shame.

"I know," I sighed and leaned against the wall next to her. I was glad she was still the same. "Not your fault, but I came for you but if...the decision up to you, the others will miss you if you choose not to. You know Armin, Jean, Ymir, Reiner, Connie, and Anne tried to sneak out to search for you" I chuckled.

"I see," she said a slight smile tugging on her lips. "He not like the rest especially not like the midget and eyebrows, he a lot like-"

"Mikasa who are you talking to?" Eren said coming around the corner. "I don't recognize the voice."

"..."

"..." We stare at each other and his eyes light up with recognization.

He points at me, "I know you. What are you doing here?" he asked and then he realized I was an intruder, "Mikasa I believed in you but you're actually a trait-" he said his voice getting higher and higher before I muffled his mouth with my hand and tumbled to the ground with him. He started to fight me and I pushed on his stomach where I saw him holding it earlier. He instantly stopped fighting closed his eyes grunting in pain before he immediately reopened them to glare at me then Mikasa.

"Mikasa...What do you want to do?" I asked my eyes shifting to her.

...

...

The decision was made and I could feel Mikasa's anxiety, resentment, and hatred at me and everyone responsible for this situation even when our minds were not connected. I bite my hand hard enough to break the skin, blood welled from my self-inflicted wound. My other hand covering his mouth squeezed his cheeks forcing him to make a fish face and I brought my bleeding hand to his mouth. I pulled my hand away just enough to dribble my blood in his mouth.

"No" he began to yell but I stuffed my fingers in his mouth muffling his yell. We were lucky our early squirmish didn't wake anyone up but they were drunk so they were dead to the world so in the end, we were lucky others who were not drunk didn't hear us. His eyes light up with determination and he bit down on my fingers which hurt like hell but I did not remove them. It was necessary I formed a bond with him because I was bringing him home so I could not allow him to contact his kind. I sliced his cheek with my nail making blood ooze from the wound. I leaned over him and lapped the blood away sealing the wound in the process and completing the bond with me.

The effects were immediate and I felt him there in my head like I did with all my people, his eyes widened when he felt me but I ushered the command sleep and he was instantly asleep. I pulled my aching fingers out of his mouth when it went slack, Mikasa ushered a small and unapologetic "I'm sorry" on the behalf for her One hurting me. But she wasn't sorry because I had scared him so she thought I deserved some retribution. I looked at her she needed me to release her from my magic and I swirled my finger at her undoing m spell and just like Eren I felt her in my head, her eyes softened she too feeling the comfort of my presence in her mind.

I stood up and grumbled, "Hurt, take awhile to heal" looking at my messed up hand, her one was a lizard so the bleeding wouldn't stop for awhile, healing in the same manner a human wound would. It reminded me of the bite Levi gave me on the crock of my neck, it too would take a while to heal, it still throbbed but the feeling was somewhat pleasurable, unlike my hand. Fortunately, the clothing I wore covered the bite and bruising skin but it would be different when I got home. There would be questions for sure. One problem at a time.

"Go, take Eren with you then come back for me. Should be able to make it home in less than half a day" She nodded her head. "And what about you?"

"I don't know, I can't fly out and you can't carry two of us and I can't stay here... I'll figure something out," I said deep in thought about my own situation.

"It's a holiday so everyone drunk or not here so how about you stay here and I'll come back for you. You can stay in the midget's office, no one goes in there and he won't be back for a couple of days," she said brainstorming.

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting and let the others know they are not allowed to leave, only you got it," I said and she nodded her head before reaching for Eren. She threw him over her shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes, I felt a little bad for Eren.

"Come I'll show you where his office is," she said leading me up a couple sets of stairs before pointing at a polished door. I looked around, the door wasn't the only thing sparkling clean but this entire floor of the building was from where I was standing. I was glad Mikasa gave me a piece of her shirt to wrap my wound or I was sure blood would have dripped on the floor by accident indicating something wasn't right. I notice my blood was already seeping through the make-shift bandage and I would need to change it soon. When I looked back up from my wound she was already gone, she didn't even say goodbye she must still be mad at me but she would get over it.

His door easily clicked opened with a bit of my magic and my nose was immediately assaulted by the stench of cleaning products. I choked on it but quickly entered the room when I heard a female call out, "Corporal" in the hallway. I shut the door locking it and continued to choke silently on the scent, it burned my nose and throat. "Must be my imagination," the woman said softly and I heard the clack of her boots on the floor turning around when she saw no one and no one answered her. That was close.

I slide down the door, I was tired and my nose, eyes, and throat hurt. I would have thought it was impossible to fall asleep with my nose, eyes and throat burning but my eyes kept sliding shut. The smell wasn't as bad anymore and the burning feeling was fading. A nap, just a small one and I closed my eyes hoping my normal nightmares would not plague my sleep.

* * *

"Shorty, you look like shit...and is that handcuffs attached to your arm? Trying kinky stuff I see interesting, you'll have to tell me all about it," Hange said giggling.

"Hange I was shot."

"Is that a new kink?" she asked, "It looks painful, definitely not something I would try." she said pondering it.

"Are you fucking retarded? I was fucking shot twice its not supposed to feel good!" Levi yelled grabbing her by her shirt's collar.

"Okay, Okay" she gasped for air. "Cal-calm down" she gagged from him choking her. He let her go when a sharp pain stemming from his shoulder. He placed his hand on his it and squeezed.

"Whoever it was wasn't trying to kill you," she said bent over trying to catch her breath again. "So who was it?..." she asked getting serious.

"My mate," he muttered looking away from Hange, he was getting pissed all over again thinking about his mate shooting him twice and then running.

Hange's eyes softened when she heard him say mate before poking at him with her words,"Your what, couldn't really hear you shorty?" She howled right after completing her sentence, he had stomped on her foot.

"You fucking heard me" he snarled.

"Why do you have to be so mean" she cried jumping around on one foot.

"Enough of your bullshit, help me." he barked out. "It's hard to fucking walk so stop it with your whiney bullshit and get over here and help me shitty glasses"

"Yes," she sighed putting his good arm around her neck. He cringed when he did it, her hair was a mess looked like it hasn't been washed in a really long time, her clothes were stained with unknown substances and she smelled. She hadn't even made it home from the bar last night since she was outside of it passed out. Him and his shitty luck, he got shot twice and now he had to ask Hange for help.

"So what did you do to deserve to get shot twice?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he grumbled. "Probably the same reason why I'm stuck with you right now."

"That's really harsh," she said then bouncing back cheerfully the next second, "Did you get her name at least?"

"Her name is Kaida" he grumbled, his eyes searching the city for any signs of her.

"Lovely name. Do you know her species?" she asked.

"No, but I have an idea. She might be a dragon slayer, her corset was lined with dragon hide," he said thinking out loud answering her question but really just answering his own question which just happened to be the same as her. It was one of the questions he came up with when he was stuck inside the room with nothing but his anger and thoughts to keep him company. Especially the thoughts of what he would do to her when he caught her.

"Interesting," Hange said pushing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, Levi thought she was going to add or ask something meaningful but as usual she had nothing to say but garbage. "How far did you get don't spare any details"

"..."

"Levi talk to me, I'm sorry." she whined and complained the whole time and when they came in view of their base, she said in a serious tone, "Wait, does this mean you d-"

"Don't finish that sentence Hange."

...

The rest of their trip to the castle was silent, the sun was already high in the sky when Levi was plopped onto a bench of one of the tables in the dining hall. His wounds hurt but not as bad, some of the effects of the bullets had worn off but not all of them. He looked at his wounds they had stopped and he frowned. He rubbed the blood away and realize the wounds had closed.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he yelled to Hange who was grabbing her torture kit in the other room.

"It's a holiday shorty or did you forget. Everyone is either drunk, home, or sleeping in," she stated carrying all her supplies to where he sat.

"Tch, lazy bastards, they could be cleaning instead of playing around," he grumbled putting his elbow on the table then placed his head on his hand.

"Wasn't that what you were doing shorty, playing around?"

* * *

I woke up to a jump thinking I heard someone yell in pain. I looked around, panicking about where I was until my eyes landed on my hand. Yesterday events came rushing back to me. Shit, how long was I out when I saw a thick, dark red pool under my injured hand. I looked up and saw the sun's warm rays streaming through the window in front of me, it must be midday I thought. I struggled to get up, cold sweat rolled off my body and I had to peel my hand off the floor which hurt because my hand had dried with the blood sticking to the hardwood floor.

I stood on my legs not feeling steady, I felt like I was spinning and immediately knew why when I heard a loud growl coming from my stomach. I put my hand against the wall to keep myself balanced and thought, 'when was the last time I ate...Two days ago which was a long time for creatures like me especially when I hadn't had a decent meal in over two months. Maybe there was food in this man's office, I mean I always had food in my office.

I looked around and spotted a tin on a hutch which looked like it might have cookies in it. I slowly walked over and peeled the lid off my stomach gurgling and growling and saw it indeed had cookies. I took a whiff of it but it didn't smell very appetizing but I was really hungry. I picked up one the cookies and hesitantly took a bite of it and immediately spit it out. Gross, they must have gone bad and I picked up the tin and threw it in the trash. The only favor I would ever do for a nasty lizard. There had to be something else in his office.

I spotted a metal canister on the hutch and flipped the lid open, it had sugar cubes in it. It would have to do and I grabbed a handful stuffing a couple in my mouth and began investigating his office for hidden sweets. I opened each drawer of his desk searching for them after going through the hutch, I could only find papers and tossed them everywhere after realizing I couldn't read too well and the documents had a lot of complicated words on them. My reading level was on par with a ten-year-old I assumed and I didn't need to go beyond that, it was not as important as combat or magic.

In the last drawer I checked which was the top drawer, I found an unopened box of chocolates. 'His loss' I thought and began popping the chocolates in my mouth. I glanced out the window I had maybe another couple hours before Mikasa got back. There was nothing to do but wait and I decided to sit in the chair to wait and continued to eat the chocolates. I spun myself in the chair trying to pass the time until my neck throbbed. I almost forgot that fucking man, almost, and rubbed the side of my neck where he bit me.

My neck was caked in dried blood and it was hard deciding between if it was itchy or it was painful. I was trying to rub the blood away when I heard a key inserted in the door and the door knob turn making me freeze. The door swung open giving me only enough time to stumble to my feet. A woman stood there in the doorway gawking at me, she still had her hand on the doorknob. She looked a bit crazed and she looked down at my guns.

"You must be shorty's -" but I didn't let her finished I already had one of my guns out pointing at her. "One more word or movement lizard" I threatened. "Anyone expecting you," I asked trying to peek out the door behind her as I walked closer to her. She made some funny muffled sounds as if she had something in her mouth, "What?.." I asked and I got more of the same noises and I realized she took my words to heart. "Are you nuts? Don't answer that, speak I won't shoot if you don't scream for help" I muttered.

She gasped for air, "thank god, umm well he's downstairs waiting for me to grab..." she said and stopped when she spots the floor, "He is going to be pissed when he sees that" she pointed at the blood stain on the floor. "Don't care," I said. "Now slowly turn around and we are going to walk out of here without anyone noticing you're gone" I ordered while motioning it with my gun.

"Well, that would be just-" she said for me to cut her off, "Shut up and start walking, remember I'm right behind you and I won't miss at this distance." I walked behind her close enough to close the gap between us if I needed to hold a knife to her throat. My injured hand hovered over the pocket knife in my belt and I listened and watched for anything unusual but we reached the first floor without incident. Not too much farther until we were outside.

We were walking past the staircase when I heard a yell, "Everyone, Eren and Mikasa are missing and there is blood just around the corner from Eren's room." It was the girl who was stuffing her face last night her name was...was Sasha. She hadn't spotted me and my hostage yet, then there was another yell who's voice I wanted to forget.

"Shitty glasses what is taking you so long to grab fucking biscuits. You better fucking washed your hands before touching them," Levi screamed. My body shivered from hearing his voice and my head conjuring images of him touching me and other things which made my stomach do small somersaults. The images made me weak in the knee and my body pleaded with me for something I couldn't give it. To fight it I thought of every disgusting thing about their species which help me calmed down. By the time I could function properly the girl was screaming alerting and waking up everyone who was here.

"Move" I ordered pushing the woman in front of me.

"What the fuck do you mean Eren and Mikasa are gone? Petra was supposed to be on duty, where the fuck is -" he stopped and probably saw my retreating form out the door. I slammed the door behind us and pushed the woman to go faster pushing the barrel of my gun into the base of her spine to motivate her. I heard the door swing forcefully open behind me and I reversed my position with the woman I had as my hostage so she had her back pressed to my front in which we both faced the castle. I stared in front of me as I walked a couple of steps backwards slowly. I had switched my gun to my injured hand and gave my uninjured hand the pocket knife which I had pressed to her throat.

Seeing him again made me freeze, I wasn't expecting him to be half naked either... I gulped, I had to focus and I pictured him as his changed formed which quickly squished the butterfly feeling in the stomach thing. When I was a kid, I often dreamed of finding the One and often heard adults talked about having butterflies in the stomach and your stomach will do somersaults upon meeting your one so I wanted to experience it. Now that I experience it I would be happy not knowing what it ever felt like. I tightening my hold on my pocket knife and took another few steps back.

"Calm down brat," he said his voice calm and soothing no anger like I would expect from someone I just shot twice and handcuffed to a bed. His smell hit my nose and started to make me relax and I loosened my hold on my gun. 'Remember' the ghost of her voice echoed in my head and I tightened my hold on my gun even though it was painful.

"What happened to your hand," he asked looking at my hand. "Why do you care?" I asked confused. "I shot you twice."

"I fucking know that and of course, I care you fucking retard, you're my mate," he said irritation blooming in his voice and I knew he was just trying to trick and throw me off with that soothing tone earlier. 'Mate to a monster' my mind whispered.

"Stay away" I barked. "And I'm not your mate," I said denying his accusation. His eyes narrowed,"Tch. You'll regret saying that to your Mate when I get my hands on you which will be sooner than you think, you shitty brat" he hissed.

He took a step forward and I took a step back. "Come anymore closer to me and I'll kill her. You saw the proof I have no qualms bout taking your scaly hides out." I spoke my eyes swiveling around as I noticed others approaching me from the side. "Them too! Tell them to stop moving or I'll kill them," I yelled. "And I never miss." 'Hurry up Mikasa' I pleaded in my head.

"Stop moving you useless cadets," he ordered. My breathing was rapid along with my heart trying to keep an eye on all of them. I counted ten not including him which I could see.

"Kill the shitty four eyes then deserves it if she got captured," he responded which took me by surprise. 'Does he not care if I kill one of his own or was he bluffing' I thought. My wounds on my hand were reopening and blood was trailing in between my fingers making it hard to hold the gun.

"Leviiii why do you have to be so mean. I know you would miss me if I died," the woman whined as big tears trailed down her face and I couldn't tell if her tears were real or fake. 'Mikasa, hurry up,' I was now chanting in my head.

"Shut your trap shitty four eyes and die," he snapped at her before looking me in the eye, "And you, enough of your bullshit and come here already, you have no hostage and nowhere to go. I promise I'll be lenient with you if you come to me right now," he growled and began walking closer to where we stood but favoring his injured leg when he walked. I swallowed nervously unable really to look away from his glare, 'He really didn't care' I thought which made her a useless hostage. I tried to swing my gun to him and shoot him again but the gun slipped from my hand so I did what I could and threw her into him and ran towards the cliff. I heard a small "uhmp" when the woman collided with Levi giving me enough time to jump.

"I'll never belong to a scaley lizard bastard such as yourself, I rather die," I yelled as I threw myself off the side of the cliff.

"Wait," I heard Levi screamed, but his voice was snuffed out the moment I jumped so if he said anything else I didn't hear it. He couldn't even follow me because I had shot him I wondered what he was thinking since he probably thought I was committing suicide.

As I fell I forgot him and I felt the age-old ache between my shoulders and I wanted nothing better than to stretch them to relieve that ache, it had been 10 years since the last time I had stretched them but that last time was not for enjoyment. I wanted to forget and as I fell I did just that, the air rushed past me as I plummeted to the earth below and it felt so good. I turned and faced the ground, everything was so beautiful like this when it just me and the deafening roar caused by falling through the sky. My clothes and hair whipped in the air wildly as I fell closer to Earth and all I could think about was how much I had missed this feeling...

The approach of a familiar presence took away the peacefulness of me falling through the sky and with a sigh, I opened my eyes to see Mikasa flying towards me. Didn't she knew I was tired, I wanted to sleep wasn't I allowed to rest that I should have died that day, that I should be with the rest of my family. I wanted to cry again what would they think of me now. I have so many people who love me but I felt so alone. I watched her form approach and I knew I had to continue for her, Armin, Jean, Anne, and well everyone really. They counted on me and I reached for her fur.

It was soft and comforting and I grabbed two handfuls of it feeling the reason and purpose return to me. I existed and lived for them and secured myself on her back with my legs and by tightening my hold on her fur preparing for the sharp incline into the sky above. I felt her wings change direction propeling us up and felt the beginning of our incline. I buried myself in her fur, focused on trying to stay on, it had been awhile since the last time I rode on anyone's back considering it was typically a privilege of our one but sometimes it was a necessity. I was also different from them I couldn't feel the rush of being in the sky without help anymore...

The force of the air threatened to knock me off her back, however, I was not afraid of falling. We were one with the sky and we ruled them, no other could compete with us in the sky. I watched the wall of the cliff sped past us, it was thrilling and when the canyon wall ended and we burst into the open sky I spotted the smallest glimpse of the woman and Levi. The woman was holding on to Levi keeping him from following me off the cliff and were those tears I spotted. Concern and worry filled me immediately and I went and focused my eyes on Levi but Mikasa's wings kicked up dirt and dust blocking my view. I turned my head away shielding my eyes from the dust, my thoughts were filled with him and about his well-being but I couldn't look. I damned myself for forgetting my goggles and the word, ' **Weak** ' resounded in my head, it was a word I was too familiar with and I could almost hear that sick man's voice as well.

I buried my head into Mikasa's fur fighting the urge to look back, fighting being weak too. At the moment I knew the bond's pull for the one was truly frightening and would destroy me if I let it. I bared my teeth in her fur my heart was in so much pain and only grew more the further Mikasa's wings carried us across the land. It was a pain like the pain from ten years ago, I wanted to rip my heart out, to feel absolutely nothing I feel I would break this time, I would not survive... I heard the roars of the lizards and I knew I had a job to do. I flared my magic letting it destructive power travel through the sky behind us. They deserved to die and I felt my magic reaching for its targets cracking through the air like lightning but then my heart was given a painful squeeze. What was that? Then it happened it again. What is happening to me?

Loud booms echoed behind us but I did not turn my head I knew what the noises were, they were dead or severely injured. My focus was on what was wrong with my heart then I heard loud roars erupt behind us again. Not. Possible. I turned my head and looked and from the smoke emerged lizards. How? Did my magic... I ground my teeth together watching them behind us, they were slow and would not catch us right now but they would eventually because they did not tire as fast as us. I had faltered because of the fear I might kill him or someone he loved or cared for and that word whispered again in my head, weak.

'Up where the sky meet the stars' I yelled in my link with Mikasa knowing I could not use my magic to inflict pain and death so I had to use my magic differently, this magic took more energy than destructive magic. At my command, she propelled into the sky and higher and higher we climbed out of sight of the lizards and I began counting. One. Two. Three. Four. I felt my magic building. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. My magic swirled around us. Nine. Ten. 'Fall' I commanded and we fell to the earth and I released my magic which blanketed us. 'Stop here' I whispered to Mikasa, I collapsed in her fur as we stopped our descendent magic always consumed and eat away my energy making me exhausted and I was even more exhausted from going without eating.

I looked around my head still on Mikasa neck, we had descended in the middle of lizards chasing us. I stared at the lizard that surrounded us, my magic was what made me valuable and dangerous and in this situation, I had made me and Mikasa invisible. I continued to watch them fascinated but also envied and hated them, they did not belong in the sky when I probably could never feel it again like I desired.

'Kaida are you okay' I heard Mikasa in my head, 'Your heart is in turmoil. Do you want to talk about it?' At least she had forgiven me at least a little bit.

'I'm fine, tired from magic' I replied closing myself off from the connection which I shared with all my people. The connection I had with them was useful but sometimes it could be a problem because when I was overwhelmed with emotions sometimes they leaked over to them unintentionally. I couldn't always contact them through the link if we were far apart, there was a limit so the only one I could contact was Mikasa. The lizards eventually split one by one confused by where we had gone and little do they know we were here the whole time, flying with them. I did not see Levi among them, he couldn't have changed the bullets prevented it and none had riders so he was still back there in that city where I had left him. It was better that way.

Mikasa flew home and I remember very little of our fly back, only waking before we entered the beginning of our territory. We were greeted by others in the sky and they escorted us home and I couldn't feel any more empty. I saw and heard the excitement of my people but I couldn't warrant the same feeling, only faking a kids were there shouting in joy and some of them were even crying and I wondered if I babied them too much. We landed and everyone rushed over to greet me but when I tried to slide off of Mikasa's back I landed on my feet but I wasn't on them long. My legs felt like jelly and I collapsed on the ground I don't even remember if I ever hit the ground, I supposed I fainted because everything went dark.

* * *

"Levi~ Roadtrip!" Hange squealed jumping up on her horse.

"..."

"Levi"

"No"

"Levi"

"No"

"Levi"

"I do not want to hear one more shitty word from your fucking mouth the rest of our trip," he grounded out nudging his horse to sped up trying to escape Hange.

"But we can use this time to grow closer shorty think of it as a bonding experience," she yelled nudging her horse so she could catch up with him, "Wait, Levi don't leave me behind there is so much to discuss."

"..."

"I can't believe it. I thought they were extinct and that magic, it was so impressive never seen anything like it before. I wonder if there are any more? What do you think shorty? You mate can't be a dragon slayer, it makes me wonder what species she is but if she was one of them wouldn't she had flown away. What do you think happened to Mikasa and Eren? Your mate must be involved in their disappearances. We are lucky we have her horse, its well trained so it might just lead us to her home, camp, or hideout," rambled Hange.

"..."

Little did Levi know the journey would take two months and Hange came close to dying several times.

...

...

 **Two months later.**

"Are you sure this dumb animal knows where it's going, I don't want to spend another fucking minute with your insane ass?"

"Of course! She paid the innkeeper extra to release the horse outside the city but we paid extra!" she laughed like a lunatic, "I can't wait to conduct experiments on that feathered- Whoa Levi the horse just vanished!"

"I'm not fucking blind like you shitty glasses," he said nudging his horse forward where her horse vanished he too disappearing where the horse had disappeared.

"Whoa ~" she said in amazement again before realizing she was being left behind. "Wait, Levi. I'll get taken advantage if you leave me behind."

"No one would want to touch you and if they have eyes it's clear you are invested with all sorts of diseases and who knows what else," he said looking at her with a disgusted look. "I hope they have eyes for their sake."

"Shorty so mean," she whined before abruptly switching to a serious tone, "Be on guard Levi this whole area is coated heavy with powerful magic and is not very welcoming. You must feel it, it feels like tiny needles pricking my body all over and when that horse appeared to have vanish was some type of concealing magic which creates something like an illusion. Whoever is the owner of this magic does not want strangers here, that is certain. And this road wasn't here before either"

"Well continue to follow the road and the horse, will run into someone eventually" he spoke searching the dark woods, it felt like something was watching them. "It feels like someone watching" he spoke quietly.

...

...

"Fucking bastards," Levi said kicking one of their attackers in the face.

"Levi behind you" Hange shouted dodging her own attackers at the same time.

"Tch" and he elbowed the attacker Hange warned him about.

"Fucking cowards," he spat pissed they had waited and ambushed them and had stolen his ability to use his real strength. He and Hange were reduced to fight with the strength of a mere human which was proving difficult. He had no doubts they were close to finding her, the people who were attacking them were more of the feathered sky creatures that carried his mate off. He fought back to back with Hange, keeping their attackers at bay but without defeating them.

Then he scented her pausing just for a second to look in the direction her scent had come from and then he was punched in the face. Before he could even get up he was kicked in the rib cage which sent him rolling through the mud.

"..." Hange glanced to where Levi was seeing two people kicking Levi around before she quickly raised her hands in surrender, "I give up." He gave her a glare before she uttered a quick "sorry" before she was pushed onto the ground.

Blood ran down his face from the numerous cuts and abrasions and he was pretty sure his nose was broken too along with some bones. Someone yanked his arms back and cuffed them with what he thought was metal. His thoughts were centered on this, 'Can't see shit except for their fucking dirty shoes.'

"Tch, get your filthy fucking hands off of me," he growled and his head was roughly slammed into the dirt because he was talking back.

"Boss, here they are, the people we caught trespassing," said Hanes ignoring the short man's words rubbing the blood from his mouth. Levi was furious whoever their boss, or leader was, he was going to make them pay along with the people who kept putting their hands on him.

"Leader, what do you want us to with these dirty scoundrels?" Rico said, the only one who got away without a scratch. She had one hand on her hip and looked bored.

Levi saw a pair of boots stop in front of him, 'was this their leader?' he thought because he had not yet heard this person speak. The boots were small and looked like they belonged to a female, 'so they let a female rule them,' he thought thinking it was ridiculous. His train of thought changed over to his mate, she was here there was no mistaken it. Her smell was new to him because when he had attempted to bed her she had no smell but he thought maybe she had covered her smell up with something to hide her species. He wanted to see more than shoes and the ground, he wanted to see if his mate again. Her scent was so strong driving him crazy, it reminded him of the first time he smelled fresh and clean air the first time.

"Do we kill them?" Oluo asked. "He broke my fucking nose and caused me to bite my tongue when he punched me in the face," he complained.

The boot lifted up and pressed against Levi's head. "Did they say anything?" her voice cold and anxious. Levi heart raced he had found her, the boot and the voice belonged to his mate. "Nothing" Oluo stuttered taken aback by the ruthlessness in his leader's voice. Levi only thought before he was kicked in the stomach was, 'she's their leader'.

After hearing his reply she sent a resounding kick to Levi's abdomen and he was sent tumbling and rolling again. She was on him again and stomped his back with the heel of her boot making him eat dirt with the sheer force of her stomp when he attempted to get up. He was still semi-conscious after her vicious beating and before he could try to get up again his body was jerked up when someone grabbed him by his hair, no doubt it was her and then he heard her voice again. "Today we are lucky, there are only two of them but tomorrow we may not be so lucky-" He tried to fight it to hear more of her voice and what she was saying but his vision went black.

...

...

...

He woke up and his body ached all over and his vision was blurry. She had given him one hell of a beaten but she didn't kill him unless he was in hell but he fucking hurt all over so he didn't think so. His case was only proved more when he heard a voice he did not want to hear at the moment unless his hell was being stuck with Hange forever. The thought was terrifying and rather be beaten again to an inch of life.

"Welcome back shorty," Hange said. He tried to push himself up but his arms were not really listening to him. "Hey, shorty that ain't such a good idea" and he saw a blurry image of her hovering over him. It irritated him and he tried to speak but his tongue felt numb and dry so it took him some time to get his tongue to work, "Get your shitty nasty face away from me Hange" and pushed her face away getting his arms to work again just like he did his tongue. He swung his legs over the thing he was lying on which he found out was a bed. His vision was improving but everything was still spinning.

"Fuck. Where is she, is she okay?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He needed to figure out what was going on and where they were and then where she was.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Hange said pointing to something to his left. He looked and saw piercing golden eyes staring at him from the darkness and then just like that they were gone. He staggered to his feet almost falling trying to chase after them except he ran into something which stopped him. "What the fuck is this," he snapped grabbing at metal bars.

"You better get comfy because I think we will be in here for a while at least we have window-" Hange said pausing when she said window.

...

...

He has been stuck in this dark, cramp, and dirty cell with Hange for two days already today was the third day. He was pacing he was going stir-crazy and not only that her scent was everywhere driving him insane, he had not seen a glimpse of her since he first woke up. They got two meals a day and different people would bring them their food and not a single one would look them in in their eyes it was like they were afraid of them or something. A couple of them flinched when Hange tried to start conversations with them. They treated them like they were some sort of disease, often they would throw the food at them and run only picking up the old trays if they were a considerable distance from the cell.

After pacing for hours he sat on the edge of bed, Hange continued to look out the window choosing to remain silent which made him a little worried. But like him, she too had heard the voices above them petitioning for their executions but there were other yells that were against their deaths. He didn't hear his mate's voice though and it made him wonder if she was petitioning for his death or trying to save it. Then he thought more she might not actually be trying to do either and was most likely silently awaiting her people's verdict. He was curious how he and Hange had heard it, Hange had said the walls were soundproof with magic so the magic must have weakened just long enough for the voices upstairs to drift down.

He closed his eyes thinking, 'Can his mate actually watch him die in front of her eyes and do nothing and would she be his executioner?'. It had been over an hour since they heard people arguing about whether or not they should be killed. All he could hear was utter silence then he felt her presence. His eyes snapped wide open and there she stood staring at him, dark circles clung to her eyes. She looked tired.

"This place is fucking disgusting" he spat after running his finger along one of the walls of his cell before rubbing his fingers together inspecting the filth between his fingers. "You expect me to stay in here?" he growled looking at her.

"Tch."

"At least give me some cleaning supplies to clean this fucking shit hole if you plan on keeping me in here longer," he growled.

"They are deciding whether or not to kill you and her." She said her voice sounding odd. "Can't come to a decision... It's bothersome."

"And if they decide to kill me you'll let them?" he asked, he had to know. She scrunched her face up in irritation. "I told you to stay away, you are causing me problems," she stated her voice still weird.

"Will you let me die?"

"..."

"Will you be my executioner?" he asked this time a different question.

"Yes, I would. You should have never come your kind is most unwelcome." she spoke and began walking away but stopped and spoke in all but a whisper before disappearing again for God knows for how long, "Before you, I have not once hesitated be glad your hide is still attached to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm...Hello Heicho...Hello Hange," Eren said cheerfully and continued, "I got your dinner, it smells really good" walking closer to their cell.

"Ohh! It's Eren, Shorty. How are you doing Eren? We thought something awful happened to you," Hange called out excitedly. Eren glanced at Levi before looking away, 'he looks really mad' he thought. He then begins to sweat remembering his last encounter with Levi, 'At least he can't get me right now...'

"..." Levi just stares intensely at Eren.

"Umm good. I'm on food duty, no one else wanted to do it. Umm...How's Corporal doing," Eren said nervously feeling Levi glaring at him. He glanced quickly at Levi before averting his gaze just as quickly and back to Hange.

"Here yours Hange" he said passing the tray to her. "Oh thank you Eren. Hey, what happened to Mikasa if you don't mind me asking" she said grabbing a piece of bread and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Umm..here's your's Corporal," Eren said trying to pass the tray to Levi who still sat on the bed with his arms crossed. "I'll ta-take h-his" Hange said her mouth full of food while grabbing Levi's tray greedily.

"Umm...Well you see" he starts but he looks at Levi and stops. He was fidgeting in his spot tapping two of his fingers together while looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Spit it out Yeager," Levi hissed threateningly under his breath. "I can't hurt you much from inside this fucking cage, now can I?"

"Mikasa was a traitor just like what you thought Corporal. But it wasn't like what you thought but it is a little, they are really nice people, they are just really scared of people like us but Mikasa wasn't trying to infiltrate us to hurt us or anything like that she was looking for someone and just happened to be picked up by us and I just ended up here because I caught Kaida-sama and Mikasa talking together that day I disappeared but I don't know why I'm not in a cell like you guys," he said all at once and began panting for air since he used it all up. After he regained his breath he spoke again, "I mean thank you for trying to rescue me but I'm not in any danger."

"Yeager I wasn't looking for you," Levi spat but a loud male's voice drowned out Levi's own voice, "Eren, Mikasa is looking for you stop chit chatting with the lizards".

"Sorry Corporal, sorry Hange got to run I'll see you in the morning so tell me what you were about to say then Corporal," Eren said quickly grabbing the old trays and running off. "Shut up horse face your not my boss," Eren yelled off in the distance to the person calling him.

* * *

They voted against killing Levi and the woman named Hange, now they were discussing what we should do with them since we weren't going to kill them anymore. I was relieved when they decided against killing them but at the same time... At least things were back to normal or almost normal. I was taking a walk outside near the castle thinking about what I was going to do when I was tackled to the ground. I knew who it was instantly it was Ren and his sister, Fin.

"Kaida-sama! Come on, play with us, it's been like forever since we been outside," Ren said tugging on my hand. Fin tugged on my other hand and added, "Yeah, you haven't played with us in like ever, Kaidaa. You been so busy with Papa and Mama."

"Yeah, you should pay more attention to us, we are more fun anyway," Ren argued.

"Is that so," I asked. Maybe playing with them today would relieve some of my stress and maybe make me forget about my problems for a little while.

"Yeah, so will you play with us or not," she said acting bratty and I lifted her off the ground with one arm.

"So what are playing today?" I asked amused by Fin trying to hold on to my arm.

"Lizards," squealed Fin excitedly letting go of my arm. "Yeah and you're the Lizard first," Ren yelled taking off with his sister.

"Rawwwrrr" I roared loudly, "Ready or not here I come, you better not let me catch you or I'll eat you," I said laughing while getting up. I took my time before I started chasing after them and when I ran after them I would flap my arms pretending to be one of the scaley bastards throwing in some roars badly mimicking their actually ferocity. These children had no idea what one even looked like and I planned on keeping it like that. After catching them they became the lizard chasing me around doing their own imitations of the lizards.

They finally caught me knocking me over giggling from the fun that they were having. I laughed too, "Okay I admit defeat now that I been caught by such fierce Lizards whose breath stinks of rotten meat, Oh what should I ever do please don't kill me or eat my eyeballs mighty and ugly lizards," I said acting afraid while trying to hold back my laughter.

"We not no ugly lizards," argued Fin. "Yeah, we not, we never eat your eyes Kaida" Ren said crawling on top of me, his sister snuggling against me and pulling my arm over her. I ruffled each of their heads with my other hand, "Yeah I know you're not no ugly scaly lizards, we keep those in the dungeons to feed the bad kids to."

"No don't feed us to the lizards we be good we promise Kaida" they both said at the same time making me smirk.

"Okay Okay, If that's so, stay away from the cellar then or I can't promise that you won't get eaten," I said feeling exhausted from playing with them half the day. "Let me take a nap, you guys wore me out and it looks like you want to nap too," I said yawning enjoying the sun's warmth and the soft breeze which was blowing.

"Okay Kaida," they both said closing their eyes while nestling against me quickly succumbing to sleep. I too fell asleep shortly after their warmth comforting me making it easy for me to do but also because I knew my people watched over our territory and my magic blanketed the territory making the enemy easily found and weak. I felt eyes on me but that was probably my imagination from all the stress. I hoped I did not have any of my usual nightmares while I napped.

* * *

Levi was watching her out the small window watching her chase around two bratty kids, it was the first time she laughed and he desperately wanted to be the reason she laughed like that. He had no idea what game she was playing but she flapped her arms around and made ridiculous sounds which were oddly cute. She looked relax and carefree then he watched as the kids began chasing her around doing the same types of gestures and sounds she made. He wished he could hear what they were saying.

"What are you looking at Shorty?"

"Go away shitty glasses, you'll ruin it go back to whatever the fuck you were doing," he muttered his eyes never leaving her. He watched as the kids tackled her and she tumbled to the ground with them on her. She talked to them before she curled up with them taking a nap. He didn't like how vulnerable she was out in the open, she should be next to him where he could protect her.

"Aww so cute...You think those are hers?" she asked.

"What do you mean shitty glasses?" he asked.

"You know are those her children, they kinda look like her." she said studying their features and comparing them against each other.

"..."

"I wonder who's the father or fathers, clearly not yo-" She said but never finished because he had her by her neck chocking her. He was going to kill her.

"I fucking knew it, everything that comes out of your mouth is fucking garbage. Do you ever think before you speak? No don't answer that of course, you don't you dumb bitch," he ranted choking the life out of her, her face was turning blue from lack of oxygen before he finally dropped her on the floor. He decided he couldn't kill her yet he might need her for something later. She was driving him insane.

After her face returned to its normal color from actually being able to breathe again she speaks one more time and most would think she was either plain stupid or crazy, "Feeling better shorty?" she asked rubbing her neck.

"..."

* * *

It's been a month since they been here and the festival, Lover's Day was approaching, it was two days away. It was such a stupid name and whoever invented the name is stupid too, probably one of my dumb ancestors and I cursed them bitterly for it. The closer it got to the festival the more I went down to the cellar to check on and annoy Levi. It made me forget about the dumb festival a little bit which was better than the previous years where all I could do was sit and watch, they forbid me from helping to set up. Always shooing me away when I attempted, all I wanted to do was help so I was glad I could forget just a little bit about what I could no longer do which the festival's main activity was about. The festival wasn't all about what it's name suggested although, I suppose it kind of was but it was a festival for everyone including the children.

My visits with Levi consisted of him trying to convince me to let him out of the cell or for me to come in the cell with him. I would just laugh at his every attempt to convince me squishing his hope I would let him finish what he started that day about three months ago. I enjoyed it and was starting to become more relaxed around him and Hange. She made me laugh a couple of times but I did not fail to notice their attempts to extract information from me, they were smart but I was in their position one time too so I knew all the tricks. I spoke very little choosing to listen rather talk, knowing I might accidently slip something if I talked too much, words were just as dangerous as claws and teeth sometimes. They tried with Eren but since he knew so little he had little to share so I let him continue to serve their two meals a day because everyone else was scared to. I definitely wasn't going to do it.

The other thing he alway brought up each time I visited was why I always covered my neck. I could only assume he meant where he bit me because the wound never did heal properly it left a giant scar on my neck which I had no choice but to cover up and I had an odd feeling it meant something too because I could vaguely remember when I was a child some of the lizards had similar scars on their necks. I had assumed it was from fighting but apparently I was wrong. Another problem I faced was I couldn't think how I would explain the scar to the others because I'm sure some of the adults would know what this marking meant. He probably had marked me as his mate or whatever they called it, fucking bastard. My magic had no effect on it either which was irritating, I would have to learn more about it to figure out what to do until then I would keep it covered and he would just have to continue to throw his tantrums.

I also noticed he disliked filth or perhaps I learned it from all his complaints about it so I let Eren give him cleaning supplies and I was honestly surprised the next time I visited him. The cell sparkled compared to the rest of the cellar. I honestly didn't think it was too bad their cell, I mean it was only a little bit dirtier than my bedroom, I wasn't that cruel to treat them less than animals even though they were technically lizards. I was finding out they weren't too bad for lizards but they might be faking it, I was their captor after all. It also might be the pull of the bond from him being my one causing me to accept them just a little but I was slowly getting used to looking at him and his smell.

I currently sat outside the castle watching my people prepare for the festival before the ache in my back returned again and I tried to massage it but the pain intensified. I bite my lip trying to contain my voice not wanting to ruin this special and upcoming day for everyone. I was their leader and I shouldn't bother them with my problems and I snuck off. They were already worried about me so I went to my room and grabbed the strongest liquor and began drinking. Alcohol helped sometimes with the pain but not always.

I ended up in the basement where we were currently keeping our prisoners while deciding what to do with them. None of them knew Levi was my one and I planned on keeping it that way no matter what the outcome. It was hard to hide my emotions when they mentioned killing them, I thought I would be strong enough and immediately kill him myself but when I saw him again I couldn't. I was unable to keep my promise and if that possibility was voted for would I have been able to kill him? The thought was chilling and I'm pretty sure it earned me all time low award because he was my One and I couldn't answer my own question. I was already drunk off my ass and slumped myself against the wall with the makeshift cell containing Levi in sight. I plopped down on my ass pouring myself another drink, the pain was a little bit more bearable but not by much. I watched the cell waiting to see if Levi would come if I was down here. Hange wasn't here she was being interrogated, she was the only one I would let them interrogate because Levi I believed would cause problems. Hange was manageable.

I was glad I used my magic to forbid them saying anything about me being his One. I would not let my people find out. I thought the interrogations were useless anyway, she always spouted off weird and stupid shit so we learned absolutely nothing about the damn lizards we didn't already know. We probably learned nothing because we didn't torture her, the idea was repulsive plus we made a pact we would not act like them. If we were on a battlefield or it meant life or death we dealt death but we didn't do such barbaric acts if we didn't have to. I wouldn't have moved my people here if I knew they had a city so close by and I was surprised we hadn't a single encounter with them these past 10 years. It was strange and made me wonder if these were the same creatures were dealing with but I remember the scaley bastards chasing me and Mikasa that day. They were definitely the same creatures...

"Oi! Shitty brat, tell me what you are doing?" he demanded, how like him. I looked at him swallowing the cup full of the liquor I had just poured and thought, 'how the hell did he end up as my one, well I probably deserved him after all the sins I have committed so far and would continue to commit.'

"What does it look like Lizard? I'm drinking," I drawled out. I had no idea why I was talking to him, no that was wrong I knew why. I thought maybe talking to him would dull the pain but better yet forget the pain I currently felt which was mental and physical at this point. If he helped me forget about the festival a little bit why not the pain. They said being next to your one was suppose to ease, help, or even heal such pains but it sure didn't feel that way to me, I still felt the excruciating pain between my shoulders. I looked down at my empty cup deciding if I should ditch the cup or fill it up.

The pain also hadn't been this bad for awhile, the last time it was close to being this bad was before Mikasa left. At the same time, I wondered if he was going to ignore me the whole time I was down here because he was getting angrier each visit I had with him but I was wrong.

"I fucking know that shithead but tell me why." he snarled his arms folding against his chest, it was his signature I realized. I also noted he was close to the bars of his cells but he was making sure he wasn't touching them too, probably thought they were filthy even though I was sure he probably cleaned them. Freakin clean freak.

"Because. I. Want. To." I sang each word looking directly at him. I was purposely trying to piss him off because if I was having a bad day I was going to make sure he was going to have a shitter day than me. He added to my misery, he was always on my mind I couldn't get him out of it but he wasn't entirely at fault for my day being shitty. I would say he was partially the reason why because he reminded me of what I could have and what was taken from me. I briefly thought about that day I jumped off the cliff enjoying the feel of the air rushing past me. It was something I doubted I would ever have again...

"Does it have something to do with what those featherbrains are doing out there," he said looking out the small window of the cell, he was sure inventive with his words I would give him that. He must have been passing the time watching them all day, probably trying to come up with a way to escape too. "I have never seen you act like this. Are you drunk?" he asked. His words just now proved how observant he was while I honestly knew very little about him but every day he was here he learned more about us and me. My thoughts crept back to the discussion about the prisoners, he was dangerous and he had to be dealt with. My hand gripped the glass in my hand harder and leaned my head down allowing my hair to cover my eyes and most of my face.

"..." I choose not to answer he had hit the nail right on the head after all. I poured myself another cup trying to drink the pain, hurt, and memories away but I knew this stupid liquid was not possible of it yet I continued to do it. I drank in silence for awhile he was being oddly quiet but trying to ignore the throbbing pain in between my shoulders. I started to massage in between my shoulders again not caring if he saw or not.

I gasped when the pain flared taking me by surprise. The pain always came and went always subsiding making the pain manageable yet the pain never felt like this and did not last for so long. Perhaps it was stress taking its toll on my body responsible for making the pain so nauseating. I was using more magic to conceal our home and I wasn't eating enough to replenish all the energy my body needed but I have done more before and the pain was never like this or even as long.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I heard him yell but it seemed distant as I grappled to get the pain under control as it got worse. It might have been my imagination but he sounded concerned which I didn't think possible after all our previous conversations he never hinted such. Wait yes he did when he first woke up. I had stopped massaging my back choosing to claw at it as the pain intensified. I couldn't even scream the pain was too blinding to allow me even that relief.

"Hey someone let me the fuck out of here!" he screamed. I wanted to tell him his screams were pointless and useless but the pain put a halt to it. Though if someone did hear his screams, there was nothing they could do for me. I was the only one who could end my suffering was myself but I didn't want to see them. They were mangled mess hardly identifiable, so ugly I didn't want others to see them either. I was so young, so proud, of them now I was ashamed. Ashamed of what we are all proud of.

The pain faded into a dull throb leaving me trembling and panting on the floor and he was still screaming for someone to let him out which was grating to my ear. I took a couple big breaths of air, "Shut up, no one going to hear you" I snapped or I attempted to. My voice was wheezy which is sometimes the toll of pain after having experienced it enough as a child.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you not going or asking for help? Are you sick?..." he paused briefly thinking, "Has this ever happen before," he asked still yelling but not as loud as before. This time it was directed at me and like I thought his voice was full of worry and concern now that I could concentrate on things other than pain. I wondered if it was the pull which caused it and I pushed myself away from the floor and slowly leaned my back against the wall carefully. The fit had tired me out and I felt bad if it was the pull causing him such anxiety. It also made me worry that I might act like that if he was suddenly sick or in pain and I had no idea what was wrong with him.

"...Not sick so stop yelling..." I answered my voice still breathy. I reopened my eyes and looked for where the liquor went during my fit deciding I needed more. I avoided his gaze.

"You lost weight and you telling me you're not sick," he spat. I could only imagine what his face looked like.

"I said I'm not sick I think I know it" I muttered in irritation wishing it was an illness if it was I could easily cure it. I reached for the bottle which contents had all but spilled out leaving very little for me to continue drinking my misery away.

"How often," he asked his voice growing quieter each time he spoke. It sounded like he was complimenting over something in his head.

"More often than not, I don't want to talk about it," I said able to roll the bottle towards me which sloshed more of the booze out.

"Do they know about it," he asked.

"Some...but drop it," I said grabbing the bottle with my hand when it rolled closer towards me. It was pointless to pour the liquor so I began drinking from the bottle which there wasn't much left anyway.

"Now tell me the real reason why you are down here and don't tell me so you could irritate me"

"Irritate you a little yes and I told you enough questions..." I sighed bitterly and stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't believe what I was thinking about saying to him. "Stupid idea I was sick of feeling it so I thought the pain would be better being near you since you were..."

"Guess I was wrong...Doesn't matter now," I said closing my eyes. I was tired but the pain wouldn't allow me to rest.

"Come here," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Still hurts doesn't it"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes shitty brat" he spat, he was back to calling me names.

"Not tricking me" I eyed him suspiciously. 'Was he trying to take me a fool, thinking he could...' Whatever he is in a cage and can't do much through bars and that's how easily tempted I was when he hinted the promise of relief from the pain I lived with the past ten years. I justified my decision further he was my prisoner, I fed him, provided him a comfortable place during his visit, gave him access to personal hygiene tools, and talked to him all for free. He didn't even need to earn his keep either. My thoughts were crazy but I wanted the relief he offered so willingly without anything in return.

"Stop it with your shitty-" I got up on shaky limbs making him stop mid sentence his eyes widening for a split second before narrowing when I began approaching him. Walking over to where his cell was located was difficult proving how much worse the pain was this time. It was still a dull painful throb right now but I might have to experience that pain I felt earlier and if he could relieve it then shouldn't I at least let him a try.

I stood in front of his cell just out of his reach, my legs continuing to shake. This was the closest I been to him and his cell the entire time I had him captive. "Well," I said looking at him. "Closer, I have to touch you brat, in order for this to work. Look you probably are afraid I might succeed with whatever you thought of in your head so if you think that's the case can you live with the pain or the chance I might succeed. I'm certainly not in any pain..." he said casually sitting down on the floor. 'Didn't he think the floor was dirty' but my thought didn't last long as I walked closer and sat down with my back an inch from his cell.

I grunted in pain when I sat uttering an irritated, "no" as a response. "Well?" I asked again my tone and voice full of irritation, I couldn't believe I was actually sitting this close to him and was actually going to let him touch me on top of it. 'You're playing with fire' my mind whispered and I could care less right now as long as the pain would disappear briefly.

I wasn't sure what he was thinking because I wasn't looking at his face but even then I couldn't really tell what he was truly feeling because he always looked like a piss ant. I felt his hand on my back and I growled lowly in warning flinching away from him at the same time. I felt vulnerable but I regretted the movement because it caused a sharp pain to radiate through my body stealing my breath away.

"Easy brat, I don't know what's made you so afraid, but I have no intention to hurt you or do something right now you don't like so let me help you," he said.

"Fine but remember I'll fuck you up if you do one thing I don't like," I growled. "Yes, I am well aware what you are capable of," he said sounding pissed probably remembering when I beat the shit out of him. "So can I touch you without losing a fucking finger," he asked snottily.

"Yes," I said snapping without meaning to, I was trying to control myself. "Fucking touchy brat" he spat and then I felt his hands on my back. At first, I could barely feel them on my back relaxing a bit that there was nothing to be worried about but I also became annoyed that I walked over here for nothing. I could feel the warmth of hands through the fabric as he moved them over my back starting with gentle caresses beginning at my lower back then my shoulders but he always avoided in between my shoulders were the pain originating from. The places where he touched were beginning to feel good but he wasn't touching the area I wanted him too, the place that ached.

"In between my shoulders," I barked out.

"..." He said nothing, showing no indication he had heard me but then he pressed the knuckles of his fingers in between my shoulders making me produce a soft moan caused from a mixture of pleasure and pain. My body arched slightly away from his hands enjoying the small bit of relief.

"Relax," he ordered probably because my back had tensed from the short burst of pain but I wasn't listening to him only focused on that brief bit of relief his hands had given me. I quickly rolled my back against his knuckles, "there," I moaned and he continued massaging in between my shoulders. He was silent for the most part but I would hear him mutter a few things under his breath which I didn't quite catch because I was more focused on the sensation of his hands on my back. The feeling was lulling me to sleep.

"Can I touch your bare back," he asked jolting me awake after he stopped and I responded quickly, "yes, just don't stop. It feels good." His hands slide under my top immediately after my response and I attempted to pull away from his hands growling when I felt the tiny sparks of electricity again. They ran along my skin causing goose bumps to rise. "Get your fucking-Ahh" I moaned unable to finish my sentence when his fingers slide in between my shoulders. It hurt slightly but the relief it gave was better because the pain now came from the surface of my skin where I sliced up my back with my nails. So much better than the pain from beneath the skin.

"You scratched your backup, can feel the scratches brat," he muttered stopping the massage tracing the long scratches that were only between my shoulders instead. The sparks of electricity continued sending ripples of pleasure and warmth where his fingers touched me.

"They'll heal," I growled, "Do what you were doing before," I ordered my voice sounding desperate.

"Why do you hurt here?" he asked pressing his thumbs in between my shoulder blades before rubbing circles on my skin. I couldn't help but moan softly each time he hit a spot and I was glad the cellar was soundproof.

"Ahh-" I moaned refusing to answer him, I probably couldn't even if I wanted to. I was just concentrating on feeling good.

"Tch. Know whatever secrets you have now, know when I get out this filthy hamster cage I will not permit them," he growled. 'Permit' I thought, he wasn't my master, I had no master and wound up getting irritated.

"Permit?...Some secrets...Ah" I moaned "are better secrets" I finished but I ended up moaning throughout my sentence whenever he rubbed a particularly good spot making my voice lost all its bark and irritation. It felt good his hands on my back, the pain was beginning to feel like a distant memory.

"Can you let me out," he asked after awhile. "Mmmhhh" I responded more to the feeling of his hand on my back so not answering his question because I couldn't really understand what he was asking. "Yes or no brat because I can make you feel better if I was out of this cage you have me in," he continued. Something wasn't right, his voice sounded too nice, he was up to something I thought.

His words took a while to sink in, I was just so drowsy, "No" I mumbled. 'Fucking bastard' I thought lazily after realizing what he wanted. I knew he was going to try something but unfortunately for him, I was still fully conscious of my actions right now unlike before.

"Tch" was his only reply. He was probably pissed but he continued to massage my back and I sunk to the floor so I was lying on it. "Hey you can't sleep there, it's dirty," he said panicking trying to nudge me to get up.

"Don't care. Slept...worse conditions, most comfortable I been...in-in ages... Thank you Levi" I muttered the last part my eyelids closing over my tired eyes, feeling comfort and relief at. It was the first time I called him by name too, it felt good but it just proved the bond caused by the pull was getting stronger which was dangerous because next time what would I do because of the bond. He continued to rub my back and my last conscious thought before falling asleep, 'I need to stop before it's too late'

A loud and rumbling growl woke me and I did my best to ignore the noise trying to go back to sleep but the sound kept growing louder and louder. "Children, I'll get up in a bit," I mumbled yawning slightly adjusting myself trying to get comfortable again. The kids must have woken up from their nap and they wanted me to play and I still wanted to sleep some more. My back was cold and I flipped onto my back yet I immediately regretted it was so "Cold" I yelped jolting myself in a sitting position.

I looked around wildly trying to figure out where I was before it dawned on me I had fallen asleep right outside the cell Levi was in from him massaging my back. 'Fuck' I screamed at myself inside my head scrambling to get to my feet when I heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. I did not want to be caught with him like this, they would figure it out. Then I realized why my back was cold, it was because my turtle neck was pulled up leaving my back bare so I struggled to get the shirt down before whoever it was seen me. 'Where was my bra' when I figured out what was out of place about me.

I looked behind me to where the loud rumbling growl was coming from, "My bra, where is it" I hissed quietly. His lips were pulled back in a sneer and the loud rumbling was slowly dissipating. Was he growling because I was half naked and he heard someone coming? He rolled his eyes at me, the last of his growling subsiding, "If you want it you have to come in or give me something in return so what will it be shitty brat?" he said playing with my bra a smirk gracing his features knowing I was running out of time and I couldn't leave him with my bra. They would see him playing with it and wonder how he got it, I had to do something quick.

"What do you want?" I hissed quietly trying to keep my voice as low as possible. "Just a kiss, that's all brat," he said innocently staring at my bra. While he waited for my answer he stopped playing with it.

"Fine," I said grabbing the metal bars while bringing my face to his level, a little confused how to go about it because of the bars. I guess it wasn't too bad because all I had to do was give him a peck on the lips like I did with the children and it would be done and over with but his smirked widened and I knew I had made a mistake. He was quick and brought his face close to the bar stopping to stare into my eyes. His hot breath fanning across my lips making me go still and I felt my face become heated, 'what the hell was he doing,' I thought feeling anxious from him staring at me like this and so close. I felt like a doll unable to more just being able to see.

He leaned towards me tilting his head while one of his hands cupped my face adjusting it before pulling me closer. Before our lips touched he breathed out, "Your breathe reeks of booze, brat." My face grew hotter and I was about to tell him to forget it my mouth opening to say it but he smirked again before closing the distance between us dipping his tongue into my open mouth. 'The bastard planned it the whole time so he could stick his tongue' I thought angrily but the thought vanished as his other hand grabbed one of my hands entangling his fingers with mine keeping it trapped to the metal bar. I went to bite down on his tongue but he squeezed my cheeks instantly his nails digging into my skin as if he knew my intentions mumbling into the kiss, "Don't... you dare".

He loosened his hold on my cheeks slightly but made sure if I tried to bite him I would still bite the inside of my cheeks before I could bite his tongue. Knowing he had the advantage he ran his tongue over my teeth making me flinch while he cursed unintelligibly into the kiss displeased by my reaction. Remembering my reaction from the last time we had kiss he dragged his tongue along the roof of my mouth making my jaw go slack and forcing my eyes shut. It tickled making me want to squirm but he kept my head in place. He dragged his tongue over the roof my mouth a couple more times before pulling away allowing me to take a couple gulps of air.

He looked at me for a few seconds sporting a triumph smirk before deciding to speak. "So you can't always use your magic," he said huskily his tongue taking a final swipe of my lips before moving away from me for good, "Good to know and here's your bra," he said still smirking. I snatched it from his open hand when he released my hand from his but making sure to do it slowly to make his touch linger.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," I snapped my face still beat red but I noticed he was looking at something other than me which halted my anger and he seemed to be way to pleased too. My eyes followed where he was looking, my eyes widening, how could I have forgotten that someone was coming. I no longer heard their footsteps because they had most likely witnessed a good portion of our kiss. I heard his voice recognizing who it was before my mind was able to tell me who I was staring at.

"Heard we had prisoners when I got in but he appears more than a simple prisoner unless you do that with all male prisoners? Care to explain Kaida?" Pixis said giving me a disapproving look.

"No, nothing to say here" I snapped stuffing my bra in my pocket, I even forgot it was in my hand just dangling. I felt so ashamed he caught me like that.

"The others deserve to know." he said still giving me that disapproving look.

"So they can tell me to forgive and forget? I will not forget and I will never forgive because nothing will even if he is my one I have all but a grim reminder I carry with me and I can't run or hide from it. Proves what they are capable of and what they will do again. Nothing will change it, nothing," I snapped my voice raising from my anger trying to hide my shame and also exacting my rage caused by Levi. I also grew anger because I couldn't believe he was telling me to consider such a possibility.

"What about-" he said about to bring her up. How dare he.

"Don't you dare, she was different...And she is dead because of me," I continued forgetting how much information I was spitting out in front of Levi, the very enemy responsible for all my grief.

"He could be like-" he tried to reason. 'Who side was he on?' I thought enraged.

"Enough Pixis," I screamed, I couldn't believe it. How could he side with him after what they did to me, what they did to us? Did he forget how I saved them from that fate, I gave up what it meant to be one of us.

"You were just a child that day you had not idea what you were giving up, you're still just a mere child trying to grieve the loss of them and your family. We are here to help you so please accept our help just this once. No one will ever think you are weak or disgusting because of it," he said.

"I said enough I knew exactly what I gave up that day, no one knows that better than me, it was a small price to pay for everyone and I would do it all over again even now knowing what it's like..." I growled marching over to him so I was nose to nose with him before uttering my next sentence, "Do you forget who you are talking to?" I spoke my voice dripping with pure anger. Did he not think I couldn't understand my loss because I was still a child, it hurt that he thought that. It made me doubt myself because he probably thought I failing as a leader. Well, I didn't want to be the leader in the first place put I had no choice ten years ago to become one.

"Drop it and never speak of it again, we have unwanted ears and eyes right now that have already learned enough. Don't you agree?" I spoke calmly and evenly the rage still present in my voice. My eyes drifted to Levi who was watching and listening to our argument with his damn usual intensity which just proved my point. Who knows what he already knows about us or me right now, could prove to be dangerous.

My eyes traveled back to Pixis awaiting his answer, "...Yes, Kaida-sama" he said closing his eyes. I could still tell he disagreed with my choices, he carried burdens from the past too but they could not compare to mine. I was relieved when I heard his answer too, I didn't want to push my control when I wanted them to follow me freely.

"Good, glad we are on the same page" I spoke leaving him in the cellar and when I descended the stairs I felt eyes boring holes in my back and I had not doubt who it was.

* * *

"Levi~" sang Hange who was then abruptly thrown in the cell with Levi after he was pinned to the wall with magic only being released after the door slammed shut. He hated their magic, he was going to make sure when he was out she would be unable to use her dreadful magic on him.

"Did you miss me while I was gone ~" she sang again.

"No...Did you learn anything new while you were up there."

"I think you did, you face says happy and grumpy what an odd mix so what happened while I was gone ~"

"She came down" he muttered.

"Ohh! How unusual, yes yes, any juicy details you want to share with your best friend ~" continuing to sing her words much to his annoyance.

"She had a fit of pain but apparently the fit she had was not the first one."

"Interesting" Hange speaking seriously for a moment thinking about something.

"I agree...A man named Pixis found out I was her One, she wasn't happy about it.." he grumbled scrunching up the sheets of the bed he was sitting on.

"Go on"

"Found out she lost her family and something else..."

"Really and what else..." Hange asked.

"Nothing else trying to understand it all still missing pieces .." he grumbled. "Tch. Did you learn anything" he continued his grumble resting his head on his hand while he stared out the window waiting to catch a glimpse of her like he's been doing the past month.

"No nothing we don't know already know from looking out the window but"

"Spit it our shitty glasses"

"I spread the seeds of destruction"

"Ha?" he turned his head to look at her in confusion

"Exactly what it sounds like-Ha hahah" she laughed diabolically.

"English Shitty Glasses" he spat.

"Yes, well shorty you'll find out soon enough"


End file.
